Requiem For A Monster
by Epicfroggz
Summary: A collection of tapes recorded in the 90s by someone called Dave Miller. (Rated M for foul language, mental illness, and constant talk of death; spoilers for the FNAF novels within)
1. Introductions

*a click, then a short burst of static*

*a sharp huff, like someone blowing out of their nose*

"Did I break it?"

*silence, a quiet hum of noise in the background*

*someone's dry breathing can be faintly made out*

"Fuck.. Ah, I may have, it doesn't..."

*quiet wheezing, followed by a mildly raspy voice*

"It looks like it's working th-though... Well, I guess, I guess it's working.. M-Maybe I should'a done a test run or something, but uh...

Hello? I don't know how to start these off, haha.. Well I uh, I'm gonna start making these tapes, or, er, I guess I already started, but uh.. They're going to be like just things that happen, maybe I'll do one once a month to recap my thoughts and everything that goes on, um.. But if something important goes down, I'll, I'll try to talk through it as best I can, m-maybe it'll help preserve my sanity or, or something..."

*a thick, audible swallow*

"Heh... It's a lot more difficult to talk to myself than to, than to write all this down, I uh... That's what I used to do, anyway, what _he_ used to do, but now.. My hands aren't like they were, they used to be nice and calm and delicate but now they twitch and tremble and have all these ugly scars and, and... It's better this way, I think, I hope... Like, what if the person who finds all the things I left behind is like illiterate or something? Writing in a journal won't help, but maybe they'll listen to these tapes and be able to piece together who I was.. Oh, I'm j-just rambling at this point...

Though, I guess I better introduce myself to whoever finds these tapes, that would be useful I bet.. And I've never introduced me to myself before, which sounds rather retarded when I say it in that way, actually... Uhm...

My, my name is Dave Miller, well it's David but I, I prefer just Dave... And.. The date is December 26th, 1991, it's really fuckin' early and cold outside, and I got myself nothing for Christmas because... I don't deserve anything, after all... Hah..

W-Well, I suppose this bundle of cheap tapes is my only present, which is better than coal so that's good.. Speaking of 26, I, my age is also 26, birthday was last month.. It's, it's been a little over a year since the accident and I've already made a mess of myself but... I can't be expected to live like _him_ after all that's happened, can I..?

I g-guess I better talk about what's been going on in the world too, huh? Well, the what's it called, uh, Soviet Union thing dissolved yesterday, so that's cool right? I remember hiding under desks in grade school for them bomb drills, but, the Russians or whatever didn't really affect me after that.. I guess I had other crazy shit to take care of, ya know? It's still nice though, for America, I suppose...

I was thinking that... I shouldn't really talk about all the stuff that's happened to me just yet, like maybe I should wait until another session of this talking-to-self therapy thing. I mean, I have yet to, to set the scene and all, so I guess I better do that, yeah? Hum.. I live in Hurricane, Utah, been living here all my life though I have been out of town.. Like, once.. The condensed version of that story is that my grandpa died on my mum's side and we went to visit London for the funeral. We stayed for about two weeks, and that's where _he_ picked up on all sorts of British mannerisms from my grandma.. It stuck with _him_ for a while but I.. I'm done with all that. After the accident, my brain is too tired to, to continue with _his_ British act, and just thinking about it...

I want to leave all that behind. I want to be as far away from that man as possible, mentally. I.. His thinking and all he's done is too much for me, there's no way to keep going with that anymore. And, and my memories are all fuzzy anyway, I have a whole 'nother set of problems from having two fucking metal rods forcefully shoved down the back of my head, impaled along with the rest of my pathetic body, I can't.. It's..."

*a heavy, shaking sigh*

"Something's definitely changed in here, in my brain.. His mentality now seems so sick and horrible when before it was _normal_ , before I _thought_ I was normal, but..."

*a dry chuckle*

"I was so wrong, so so wrong... Now I just want to step away from it all, I guess run away like a coward.. Though that sounds bad too, how could I.. How could I just leave this mess behind..? Oof, I'll have to dwell on this later I think, I'm starting to hear him in my head when I know he's not here, he's not, I'm not... _STOP_!"

*heavy wheezing for long, drawn out minutes*

"I said I wasn't going to talk about my problems and look what I do? I'm done, this is, I need t-to go lay down, I th-think, oof..."

*thick silence*

*click*

* * *

 **So that's that. As we can see, Dave has some serious problems. XD This is based off a timeline I wrote on my Deviantart page, which is a timeline with the games and the novels all squished into one lol**

 **I'll upload every once in a while, I guess. Maybe every Thursday.**


	2. Ungrateful

*click, then subdued static for a few seconds*

*a slight huff, a tentative patter of fingers near the device*

"I think... I think I got it..."

*audible swallow, followed by a heavy sigh*

"I can't believe I'm doing this... It isn't any different than before though.. Right? It was just like him to preserve his thoughts just as I am n-now, so there's something we, we share in common, I guess.. Oof, well, hello.. Makin' another one of these recordings again, just to, just to...

I guess...

Just to disgorge my thoughts and try to get my head straight again. There's been so many ch-changes that I can't handle very well; change that wasn't brought about by the likes of me was always difficult to deal with.. It always ended in someone... Suffering. It all ends in suffering.. And while I used to be one who enjoyed the suffering of others, now it's all so, so horrible.. Everything feels wrong, and I guess I don't like it because the one suffering this time is me..

But I'm just rambling, I'm not making any sense and my head's goin' in loops like always and it's so _hard_ to _think_.. I guess lately there's been this fog around me, like the air is just so heavy that I feel it weighing down on my shoulders, gravity is so strong that it's hard to get up when I fall down.."

*forceful yet shaky breath*

"A-Anyways. That's a wonderful way to start off, eh? With some sappy shit that doesn't make one inch of sense.. Haven't even said what day it is or nothin'.. Well, it's January now, been like a week since my last recording, uhm.. New Years was spent alone, like always... Didn't even have my dog this time around, I, I had to give up Barkley cuz he was sick from a year of neglect and I don't have the cash or heart to suffer through his recovery with 'im.. But it doesn't matter, even when people lived in this house I was alone, secluded and put away from everyone else.. My parents didn't want me around, so, so I spent a lot of time away from other humans up in my room, and I guess.. I guess I never gave up the habit, even when I had children to take care of, er, _he_ had children to take care of...

So yeah, always alone.. At least this way there's no one to see when, when.. When I c-cry myself to sleep at night or when I have horrible nightmares and the air is filled with my sc-screams...

Oh... Oh g-gosh, I shouldn't have said anything, why did I just admit that, this is so horrible, I'm so horrible.. I shouldn't have said a word, now you're gonna think I'm some depressive punk or some sorta attention seeker, like I'm just making this up just to get pity, just to hear the shit come outta my mouth like... O-Oh gosh.."

*a suppressed whine, strained breathing*

*silence, only a slight hum and faint wheezing in the background*

"I-I'm okay! Just tryin' not to turn into a fucking sobbing mess like always, it's fine, I've done it a million times, I'm a pro at this.. Oh... I guess I'm in one of those kinds of moods today, like, sometimes it just feels like I'm in a dream, or a, a nightmare but, I'm awake.. I'm..

I'm awake right? This is all real right? Right?"

*sudden laughing which quickly turns into wheezing*

*sound of something slapping wood, three times in succession*

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so _so sorry_.."

*sharp inhale*

*a moment of silence*

"Hokay, I think... I think it's over, I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to scream, I'm not going to, to have a mental breakdown or anythin', just pull yourself together Willia-a-ah I mean Dave, fuck, can't even remember my own name, can't even think for myself without messing everythin' up...!

... Everyday.. Everyday I just get worse, I think.. My health just drops like a jagged incline and I can't do nothing about it, and I hate it hate it hate it hate it, I hate everything so much!

But they say, they say 'it's bad to bottle up your emotions Davie, it's bad to hold everything in, have you been doin' that Davie? Have you been ignoring people who can help you, been crying when you're all alone even after everything we've done to help you, you ungrateful bitch?! Be happy that you're still alive, be happy the fuckin' springlocks didn't end you when you should have ended and happy that someone was there to save you and drop a huge hospital bill you can't pay in a thousand years on your back! Aren't you happy, huh? Well you better fucking fake it then, no one will care about you if you're weak, no one will, no one will love you, you're stuck with your failing health until you die alone, you _MURDERER_!'"

*a sudden loud wail, one filled with so much raw emotion, like someone just sliced a deep wound into his heart*

*something slamming on wood followed by wretched sobbing*

" _I can't do this!_ "

*his voice is interspersed with hitches of breath and whimpering*

"I can't do this w-when everyone stares at me like that and everyone calls me a freak and everyone _knows_ , why do they look at me like they know?! It wasn't me, their eyes all say I'm guilty guilty guilty but it wasn't me! Please, it wasn't me, I-I'm someone else now, it wasn't me it was _him_ , please please please, stop, stop staring at me! Stop looking at me! STOP IT!"

*a scream, followed by a burst of static and a small click*

* * *

 **The only reason you didn't get this yesterday is because I forgot lol. Also, I think Davie is starting to like hear voices in his head and stuff, that's no bueno!**


	3. The Lonely Hour

*click, a buzz of static*

*a heavy, tired groan*

"Oof… Why am I still doing this shit..?"

*audible head scratching*

"Guess it's because I still got an awful lot of 'splaining to do, like, you from the future will probably be asking so many questions… Maybe I should write some down or somethin', so I actually have shit to talk about instead of going off on some insane tangent and eventually _cryin_ ' like last time, gosh…

Oof, well, I suppose it's almost February now, and it turns out this a-hole got himself a job, I know, crazy isn't it..? Looks like the cops needed someone to guard some mall they were building, and you won't even believe where that mall was! Right over Freddy's, man, how crazy is that! This is a mad freaking world we live in, ain't it..?

Ah, can't get too excited though. I'll probably hurt myself, at this point that's more likely than me hurtin' someone else, huh?"

*he blows out of his nose, humming slightly*

"They really shouldn't have built that mall there, should've left the building alone, like what if the ghosts and shit get out and haunt everything and make a giant mess..?"

*long pause, murmuring*

"Guess it's up to ol' Mr. Afton to stop them…"

*silence with some slightly elevated levels of raspy breathing*

"I don' like this, man.. But like, I got the job now, so.. At least it'll be me that has to deal with them, I'd rather not drag anyone else into my problems, I'd rather not have to _kill_ anyone else…

Oof, hopefully it's just teenagers looking to party, and not any vengeful phantoms I'll have to deal with. I think I'm intimidating enough to scare off the living, despite the weight I've put off and the general smallness of my form.. Ooohh, I wish I was healthier, now I'm gettin' all worried.."

*more incomprehensible whining*

"There's nothing I can do, just.. _We'll_ just pretend that it'll all be okay, I guess.. We.. Wait what? Who the hell is…

Agh… What the fuck…?"

*long silence, not even any breathing in the background*

*distant wailing*

*a moment of silence, then a flurry of footsteps as he sits back down in his chair*

*swallowing noises*

"Woooo, my mind is all kinds of fucked up, let's go on a joyride together for a moment! So first I started getting this sharp pressure in my head and, and like ringing in my ears and shit, so I went 'oh great a migraine, haven't had one of those in a while but it's expected after having a seriously fractured skull, ya know, etcetera etcetera', so I went downstairs to get some meds since I was sure I had some somewhere, right? Then I heard someone knocking on the door and was like 'who the fuck wants me at this hour?' cuz it's late as fuck of course, and then I open the door and no one's there! And go and check around the house and down the street to see if someone's been ding-dong-ditchin' or whatever and there's absolutely no one, it's the most desolate lonely hour in the history of _ever_ , sooo…"

*attempts to catch his breath*

"I go back inside like any normal person, it was cold anyway right? When suddenly I hear _his voice_ in my head and and and, I just don't even know, he was talking to me and shit and I don't even know what _he_ _said_ because I was a _little_ busy screaming and then I was done, I just ran up here with my meds and drank them up and, and I just, I don't even know… _He_ hasn't said anything yet, gosh, I hope he doesn't, I hope this is all a bad dream honestly, hah.. Hope this migraine goes away and that _he_ goes along with it cuz goddamn, I do not need this psycho shit in my life right now..!

Ooohh… Maybe.. Maybe I'm developing some sorta brain condition like uh, schizophrenia or, or, uh I dunno… Maybe.. Agh what was that one I saw on the telly once, er, the TV, whatever…

Oh, it was.. Multiple personality disorder? Ah, I dunno about that, I'm obviously hallucinating noises and shit, maybe I should go to the doctor or something… Nooo, but that's more money, more problems, more and more and more and there's less and less of me left to deal with it all…"

*something thumps the table, followed by a long groan*

"I hope this doesn't happen again…

Welp, I, I think I'm done, I'm so goddamn tired, thankfully I don't have work in the early morning like usual.. I think I'll have to go to the doctor anyway, despite my horrible debt. It doesn't matter. I hope I die soon so I don't have to worry about it anymore…"

*silence followed by a small whimper*

*click*

* * *

 **Wooo, mental illness, let's go yo. So I in no way did research or anything for this story, so this in no way is supposed to represent any real illness lol, we'll just call it a whole new illness named William's Syndrome. You get it from being a psychopath murderer and then deciding you don't wanna do that anymore. Anyways, I've gone and read the Twisted Ones and it doesn't really change the story (actually it makes it better), so I'll reference that soon :D**


	4. My Other Self

*click*

"Woo.. It worked for once.."

*sniffle*

"I guess.. Well, I guess I can say I'm a little excited actually, I haven't heard not one peep from _him_ and my job's going okay and I have a.. 'Fun' question today.. The only real bad thing right now is that terribly lengthy note from the doc, but I'll talk about that shit later..

I actually haven't seen any teenagers or vengeful ghosts, so that's always good. Most of my days are spent watching the construction people fool around, and at least.. At least they don't seem worried about anythin', their lives are probably great, and.. I.. I envy them a little bit, you know? I wish I was just a normal guy doing normal people things with a normal family, but..

Every town needs a murderer. Every town needs a freak. Someone to mess shit up and someone for the people to blame.. Ah.. For Hurricane, I guess that's me, how unfortunate really… Maybe if _he_ wasn't a giant a-hole I would be in a better place right now, and maybe I wouldn't have blood on my hands or dead children weighing down on my conscience… But, it's like whatever at this point. What am _I_ supposed to do about all that? Walk up to those ghosts and say, 'Hey I'm sorry my other self murdered your faces,' like what good would that do..? Ah dunno, it's whatever, like I said.

But on the topic of freaks, the question I wrote for myself today is 'What do you look like?'. Obviously no one can see me through these tapes, and I keep saying I look horrible and stuff but I guess whoever's listening wouldn't know. Well.. The most obvious thing is my terribly violet hair, all my hairs are like that.. At least it's a dark reddish violet and not like a vibrant neon violet, so I'm not that conspicuous.. My security guard hat covers most of it up, so that's good..

But if anyone did manage to get close to me for any reason, they'd see my, I guess my irises are violet as well, some find that rather jarring, I dunno. Apart from all that, I'm very pale and sick-lookin', which is expected after being horribly impaled and being in the hospital for a few months, ya know, eating out of a tube and stuff. Ugh, ew, why did I think of that again, eugh.."

*another sniffle, and rubbing noises*

"Fuckin' hate hospitals man… Ever since I was little, mum would take me to the hospital when I had real ferocious migraines, and also a few times to see what the hell was wrong with my hair and stuff.. Apparently it's some mutation or something, whatever.. Either way, always at the hospital, always always always, I bet I'll die in a hospital too, at least I should have last year.. But nope, my fuckin' bulk 'saved' me, the thing I hated about me the most back then, my own weight saved my sorry ass! Gosh, I hate karma.

This time around, the thing I hate the most about me is the fact that killed children, you know, that's pretty bad.. I hope karma is nice to me and _that's_ what gets me killed in the end… Hah, how poetic, killed by his own victims, who would be the monster then? Who would be the monster then…

Heheh, _he_ hated poetry, _he_ would rather have everything nice and laid out for him, so analytical and shit as he was.. Guess that's why we never got caught though, so it can't be all that bad..

Agh, there I go again sayin' we, as if I somehow had something to do with _his_ bloody life.. Though… Technically I used to be him, or maybe… Like, he wasn't all psycho and shit when we were younger, all that started after dropping outta high school, after being beat up countless times and deciding that everyone else was a turd to me because I was better than them, which is definitely untrue, but it got me through the years… Maybe now I've just simply gone back to how I was when I was younger: weak and malleable and still a freak.. So…

Maybe we are a 'we', and not an I and a him, because I'd always been a part of him but now his rule is over and he is a part of me..

Actually no, fuck it, I don't wanna be associated with him, I don't want him to be real anymore, isn't that what I'd said before? He's not here anymore, and I'm just.. I'm just getting myself all confused. Yeah."

*moment of silence, then a small groan*

"Ohh, I hope _he_ doesn't come back cuz I'm all talking about him and stuff… I'd rather him stay in the past really, so stop, stop thinking about him, gosh…

Anyways, I'd said I would talk about what the doctor said, after I visited her last month-ish.. Uhm, well, I'm still all jacked up from the springlocks, though it's mostly scar tissue that's covering my whole body at this point, and it's not likely for the scars to open up, so that's good.. As for my head, she was saying that there was definitely something weird going on, like with my brain patterns.. They'd look normal but there's always one random part of my head doin' something different.. She'd ask me what I was thinking about and it would turn out I was using a whole 'nother part of my brain and it was just weird. As if..

As if there's someone else using my mind, using the parts I'm not using, someone like.. Oh, she was also saying that the memory part of my brain was always working double time.. So.. Not good. Nope, not good at all… Maybe.. No, I'm not admitting that to myself yet, never mind..

I dunno. It was all really bad, then. Really weird… Either way, I'm done, I feel like I've just been blabbering shit for a long time, so I'll just end it here. Goodnight and have a good March, since I totally forgot to say what month it was, hah…"

*grumbling*

*click*

* * *

 **William continues his antics inside of Dave's mind, how fun. :D**


	5. No Rest For The Wicked

*whap*

*a string of colorful curses*

"All I wanted was some fuckin' milk but noooo, freaks can't have nice things, monsters don't deserve nothin'…"

*grumbling interspersed with wheezing*

*scratching noises*

"It got everywhere, still some in my _goddamn_ _violet_ _hair_ , fuckin' shit, ugh.. I hate this, hate teenagers, hate everyone! I did nothing and they still fuck with me, I'd rather be left alone than have milk poured on me by the little shits of the public..! And then, and then they wouldn't even stand up and fight, just ran away laughing all the way back to their whore mothers! I would've, I was going to..

I wanted to fuckin' _kill_ them!"

*a sudden bark of laughter*

"What would everyone say then, eh? The look on their mums' faces, 'Oh my son would never hurt anyone, why did he deserve this?', well because he's a lying son ov'a bitch that's why! Did you know your son pours milk gallons on poor pedestrians for a living?! I bet he does drugs right under your nose, or better yet, you guys do drugs together like, like, I don't know, the assholes you are!

And and, no one even tried t-to help me out, no one called the cops or forced them to pay for the valuable milk they were wasting! Instead I had to pay for that shit! And also for the watermelon I threw at them but let's not talk about that; but the injustice! I didn't do anything, I didn't do anything! I was just grocery sh-shopping, I didn't mean to, why did they…"

*loud sniffling*

"I didn't do anything wrong…"

*whimpering*

"I-It was just milk though, maybe I'm making too much of a big deal outta this, maybe it's a regular occurrence or, or maybe I deserved it because I'm such an emotional, sensitive little shit… I'm the one in the wrong, like.. Like always… Hnn… How was it that _he_ used to deal with things? Maybe if I remember I'll get better..

Oh. I guess he killed people to ease his stress. Yeah, let's not, let's not do that.."

*nervous laughing*

"HI! Fuck, I just recorded all that didn't I, this is, this is embarrassing… I apologize for.. For everything. April isn't going too well for me, as you can probably tell… I just ah, took a shower to get all this milk off me but I was still really angry, so I hope I didn't scare anyone, uhm.. Gosh, who the hell am I talking to…

Well, my doctor suggested I go to like therapy and shit, since I guess she noticed I've been having a hard time, uh, adjusting to my new life.. I mean, it's not going that badly, it's not like I've hurt anyone yet so in those terms it's going great actually… But still. Something must have been off for her to notice.. Maybe I was talking to myself or something, or making silly faces, I don't even know..

I've gone once, and I mean, it wasn't that bad. The lady, Ms. Whitaker, she's not inherently ugly, and has a pleasant voice so… I dunno, she's alright. I was never good at talking to people in such a manner so I fear my relations with her will get worse..

Wait, what time is it? Oh shit, I gotta get to work soon, fack! Guess this one is a short one, I'mma go shower again, I dunno, rethink life or something, whatever.."

*sigh, followed by a click*

* * *

*soft click*

"So let's get started, Mr. Miller-"

"Dave, just.. Dave," he said quickly, rubbing at his leg, the sofa, anything. They'd just started, why was he already feeling so awkward and jittery?

"Of course, Dave," Mrs. Whitaker smiled pleasantly. "Let's start with some basic stuff, you know, to get to know each other. I'm Veronica, but my friends just call me Vee. Do you think we could be friends, Dave?"

He gave her an odd stare. "Uh, sure.. Hey um, so how long is this going to be, like I dunno, twenty minutes or something?"

"What, you already want to leave?" Dave cringed, not realizing he was coming off that way. "It's okay, we'll just be here as long as we need to. I don't usually take that long, hehe!"

He gulped. "That's uh, okay, sure…" The thought of the woman scooping out his insides and dumping him in a dumpster somewhere crossed his mind, but he decided to ignore that.

"Well anyways, how old are you?" The question was asked so suddenly, it jarred Dave out of his gory subconscious.

"U-Uh, twenty-six…"

"Oh really? So you are the type to seem older than you are! You look in your thirties already!" She leaned forward in her seat, and thus closer to him. "Not that that's bad or anything. My husband always looks older and serious and stuff, but I know he's all young and cute on the inside, teehee! Anyways, what is it that makes you seem so sickly, huh Davie? It must have been something really bad!"

Dave inched backwards into the sofa, mildly frightened. "It was.. an accident, broken machinery and stuff, uhm, didn't my doctor tell you about it?" He spoke quickly and softly.

"Well yeah, but I wanted to hear your side of it. Maybe you should try describing what happened?"

"Ah dunno, m-my memory is fuzzy, y-you know.." It was a lie, ever since the accident he knew with sharp clarity exactly what happened, every little detail; he relived the moment almost every night in his dreams.

"Aw, I'm sure you remember something?" She coaxed him on unnoticeably.

"W-Well," he gulped again, "I was just fooling around with my friend in one of his, like, robot suits, I'm sure you know uh, what those are.."

Mrs. Whitaker nodded. "Of course, your friend, ah.. Henry was it? He made animatronics, Freddy Fazbear, that kind of thing right?"

"R-Right, so I was just dicking around and then I felt a, a snap somewhere.." She nodded once more, egging him on. "Then the ears of the suit came down," he winced, "… And then everything else after them.. I was dying for a long while, ch-choking on my own blood, ugh.." Dave stuffed his face in his hands, shaking his head.

"Hey, you don't have to say more if you don't want to," she said softly, soothingly. "Let's move on. So after that, your friend called 911 and you were admitted to the hospital, yes?" He rubbed at his eyes, nodding. The therapist looked down at her files. "Says here you were called William Afton back then."

Dave snapped his attention up to her. "… W-Who?"

"Ah well, I'm fairly new to Hurricane, but from what I know he owned a restaurant-like thing, pizza and robots like the Fazbear establishment. Infamous guy it seems, had violet hair- Hey! That's you silly! Shouldn't you know?" Dave blinked, hearing a dark chuckle rumble in the back of his mind somewhere. "So… Why the name change, huh?"

He sputtered, "U-Uh, just because.." It wasn't a convincing answer at all.

"Oh c'mon, there has to be more to it, more to you, right?"

Dave glanced down and to the left. "I-It's nothing really. I just f-felt like it, I guess…" Mrs. Whitaker pursed her lips, staring at him for a long while.

"Well, I know you're not going to tell me today. I'll ask you next time, you better have an answer okay?" She smiled and leaned forward, stopping the recording that Dave hadn't noticed was running.

*click*

* * *

 **Maybe I'll do these therapy sessions every once in a while, when my imagination for the main portion makes a short tape. Mrs. Whitaker is a reference to this other fanfic I'm writing that isn't uploaded anywhere yet, but maybe one day. Also, poor Davie; one time in kindergarten I got milk poured on me too, but only a little bit. (EDIT: Added a line break between the therapy session and the tape portion)**


	6. Drizzling, Dreary

*a purr of static, then a glitched click*

*quiet murmur*

"…The hell was that..?"

*soft coughing*

"…Whatever, I'm probably just hearing ghosts again.. So, I'm back at it again with this, this recording thing… I feel like, if I speak quieter then the ghosts won't hear me, or or or, or maybe I won't get all riled up and cry like the other times, I dunno..

Ahh… It's May, and I decided to go outside to smell the flowers.. When it was raining. So now I'm a l-little sick.. Honestly I thought the showers came in April, but apparently not this year… I've already taken my medicine though, so I hope I won't be coughing or sneezing too much… Ah got some tissues just in case though, for when I do. So yeah..

I wrote another question for me today, uhm, since I always say I'm all lonely and shit.. It goes, 'Did you at least have one person that liked you ever?'.. Well, yeah I did actually.. I fear I liked him more than he did me but, uh, his name was Henry, uhm, H-Henry Jenkins ah think. He.. He was my mentor, father figure-like guy after I.. After I left my parents, I feel is the best way to explain what happened. I was in a bad place, but he found me and I found him and he taught me a lot of what I know now… Doubt he'll forgive me for murdering his kid and ruining his business but you know…

Ah… I wonder how he's doing… Actually, I heard he'd made a new restaurant last year while I was 'out of order', I guess as one last try at the whole Freddy's thing, but ah haven't heard much else since then. I hope… I hope he's okay. I hope he's doing all right and that him and his kid are successful and still living normally, none of that sad depression shit I'm going through. I wonder if he knows I survived the uh, the accident… Like, maybe he still thinks I'm dead or something…

If I were to show up at his door right now, would he be surprised or just be like, 'oh it's this motherfucker again'? Maybe we'd be able to hook up like old pals, as if nothing happened, that would actually help m-my mental health, I think.. Yeah! That sounds like a good idea..!"

*not-so-soft coughing*

"Aow.. Actually… Ooohhhh, what if he _knows_? He probably knows, everyone knows at this point… Oh nonono, he, he thinks I'm a monster too doesn't he? He knows what I did… He might, he might…

H-He _hates_ me! He probably hates me, wants nothin' to do with me, would probably rather I have _died_! Would rather I… Rather I…"

*very soft whispering*

" _I'd rather I have d-died too…_ "

*suddenly, voice back to normal*

"Anyways, whatever if Henry doesn't like me anymore! I'll still remember all he did for me but, but I don't need him anymore..! I'll survive by myself, I think, uh.. Maybe. I dunno, actually, hehe…

S-So other than Henry, I've also heard some things from.. From someone else.. _He_ spoke to me again, and I guess I m-managed to listen this time.. Well, no. _He_ didn't, wasn't trying to speak to me I don't think, it didn't happen that way, ah, I'll just start from the beginning…

I was.. At work, right? It was drizzling, dreary; I'd been hidin' under a half constructed roof, watching the rain fill the holes them construction men dug up… And… It was a soft murmur at first, and I couldn't understand what it was sayin' but it was pleasant to listen to.. That went on for some time, and coupled with the rain I started to feel a little drowsy, resting my head against the, the wall and stuff…

The whisper got louder, just enough to make out the words.. It was, no, _he_ was seemingly rambling on about some noise.. How he wasn't happy, was missing something, and it all had to do with this noise… I dunno. I almost feel strange talking about it, like I said, I don't think _he_ was trying to talk to me, just mumblin' to himself.. And, a-and I don't remember no noise, sort of, like there's some inkling, some tingling there in my head but it's just out of reach.."

*small frustrated noise*

"Agh, I don't know what that noise is… Maybe _he_ is hiding the memory from me, deliberately, if-f that's a thing _he_ can do, I dunno.. All I know is that… His voice was soothing.. I guess I'd never really payed attention to it before, it was just how I, _he_ talked.. But it has this rhythm, this pulse to it, and his accent just lulled me to sleep… Mmm…

Heh, it is sort of strange, talking about myself like that.. But, it's like whatever, just like talking about someone else.

My voice now isn't so nice, unfortunately.. My uh, vocal cords were severed in the accident, so now my voice has gravelly st-static like an animatronic's broken voice box.. I guess every time I stutter you could say that's me glitching, haha… Ohh…"

*sniffle, followed by a small sneeze*

"A-chu..!"

*quiet groan*

"Well… I think I'll go sleep or something, try to get to of this cold.. Speaking softly actually worked I think, or maybe I was just being more contemplative today, I dunno… I'll go visit Henry, and then I'll record more of this to say how it went, yeah, that sounds good.. Ah.. Goodnight then, I suppose. We'll see how it goes, next time, heh.."

*soft click*

* * *

 **At least Davie is a little calmer today :'D Next chapter he... He won't be. ;)**


	7. Rhapsody

*a rather desolate bonk*

*static for a few prolonged seconds*

"F-Fuck me, o-oh god…"

*terribly trembling breaths*

"Is is working, did I fuckin' b-break it again..? Nononono, no, c'mon…"

*a lurch of static, then sudden silence*

"Oh, okay… Whew, haha, that was.. Oh gosh… H-Hey. I.. I'd broke the other tape on accid-d-dent, maybe I poked it the wrong way.. or something…

But it looks okay now, s-sorry for sounding so on edge, I… It's b-been about a week since my last recording thingy, barely June now, and I d-did what I said I'd do… I.. I visited He-enry's house.. It was..

It was empty. J-Just empty. The furniture was covered up, and the pictures.. Cupboards 'n' fridge were cleared out, everything that could have rotted.. But the clothes and animatronic _shit_ were still there, everything else was untouched.. Even the stain from the blood, from my _accident_ was still there, and it just… A-And all it just felt desolate, devastating, not warm and safe like I remembered it… The house was foreign to me, despite me being there so many times before, like, like forgetting the words to a favorite song..

Maybe it was just me, maybe I was the one that changed, maybe Henry just moved away.. Or, that's what I-I'd thought then anyway… Because then I decided to, to go the p-police station and ask what the fuck had happened, because… Gosh, I'm just a fuckin' idiot! I shouldn't have said, I shouldn't have asked, I should'a just kept my goddamn mouth shut!"

*heavy, strained breathing interspersed with small hitches*

"And now he's, Henry is, now I know…"

*sharp, suspenseful inhale*

" _Henry is_ DEAD _because of me!_ "

*sudden wail*

"His restaurant and the robots, the animatronics they… _No_ , the children that _I_ stuffed into those fuckin' suits, they wanted _revenge_ or some shit because they're vengeful shitty little g-ghosts and they couldn't even spare the _only man I actually cared about in my entire life!_ They want me, they wanted me but they got H-Henry instead, they got him instead! It's all my fault!"

*loud, wracking sobs*

"A-And the office, they actually had a recording of his last m-moments, of him trying to keep calm while those monsters banged on the walls and screeched in his ears and killed him, fuckin' k-killed him! And the p-police was just hiding this recording thing away like it was nothing, and nobody did anything, and I just, it was just, _WHY?!_ "

*wheezing and more crying*

"I-I-I w-would have done anything for it to have b-been me, anything.. If only Henry could be alive right now, if only I'd have been in his place… He d-didn't deserve any of that, his own bots t-turned against him bec-cause of me..! …Oh gosh, p-please no.. Please come back… No…"

*a soft thunk on the desk*

*about ten minutes of straight bawling and weeping, laced with incomprehensible muttering; near the end his sobs turned to small mournful whimpers that sizzled off into nothingness*

"… I-I've g-got no one now.. Henry was.. the only person I could trust in the whole w-world, and I k-killed him… I killed him. I thought I… I thought I wasn't capable of doing that anymore…"

*sniffle, voice weak*

"Old habits die hard, don't they?"

*wheezy laughter*

"Gosh, I want to fucking die right now.. If the a-accident had done what it was supposed to do then I wouldn't… Maybe Henry wouldn't… Maybe he'd still be here, you know? Ah, a-at least I'd have the p-pleasure of not knowing at all..!

… If I didn't kill that first child, didn't put a knife against his throat and slashed and murdered... H-His life, my life had barely just begun, but then I went and threw it all away… Oh, how I'd made Henry cry, well, everyone in my life really, all I do is bring despair to e-everyone I meet… Now look at me, scared'a ghosts, body's aching all the time… No…

Oh, how I wish I'd never even been born at all…"

*quiet but still audible snivels and mourning*

"I.. I was really shocked this whole time since I found out uh, ye-yesterday.. Felt like I was in some sort of limbo, like detached and shit.. Like the thought couldn't be processed, how the hell could he have… Just.. died like that? B-But… I guess I let it all out n-now, like a, a sigh of relief almost.. I dunno, m-maybe I'm just woozy after crying so hard…

Well, despite all that, I'm still… Alone. I can remember who he was but I am and I'll always be.. alone.."

*suddenly, voice low and deep*

" _ **You are not alone, David.**_ "

*a small squeak*

".. What?"

*a screech of static, then a very long silence buzzing with white noise*

*click*

* * *

 **Yeaahhh I don't think he's okay lol, got some dead friends, creepy ghosts maybe, idk. If you can correctly guess what song this chapter is inspired by, I will force William to bake you a delicious Circus Baby pizza, with whatever toppings you'd like. That pizza is fudgin' delicious yo, so guess away froggies!**


	8. The One That Got Away

*hardly audible click, quickly drowned out by long and droning static*

*quiet, defeated sigh, somehow heard through the now sputtering noise*

"Please, just… Stop doin' this.."

*the buzz soon stops, as if listening to him*

"Huff… Thanks.. Finally I managed to get this to work, was about to give up after the last one never stopped with that goddamn noise… Useless tapes, useless fuckin'…"

*suddenly*

"These things cost money you know!"

*the half-hearted yell is distant, as if shouting at the ceiling*

"He knows, I know he hears me.. At least, I figure it's _him_ that's making the stupid noise, all the noises I hear in my head and all the pain and anxiety it gives me… Can never seem to leave me alone.. You know, the last night shift I had, ah could barely get through it without having a total fuckin' breakdown..! Every movement set me on edge, every caw ov'a raven, every skitter of pebbles, every moan of wind and shift in the corner of my eye.. I thought about calling work to send help or to let me free, or just straight up walking home, since no one would come and check for me anyway…

But I didn't. I know I can't get away from him, as apparent as he's been making it seem. Can't get away from my own mind, own thoughts, even though they're not even mine anymore…"

*heavy sigh*

"Kinda wish he would'a just saved me the trouble and stayed quiet in the shadows of my consciousness.. Gosh, I can't even, despite all this, I can't even admit he's here! I can't even say his name, I'm not.. I'm not ready yet. Not ready for all this, I didn't plan, didn't prepare.. I spent my whole life preparing for everything, for success, for murder, and even after something I could not control caused me to abandon it all, I prepared for my own death…

And it didn't come. It just.. Didn't come.

… I know what you must be thinking. Wasn't it an accident? Huh? Wasn't that what it was, wasn't that what happened?

Wasn't it supposed to be an accident?"

*solemn, contemplative silence*

"No. It… No. I don't have any way to explain it, unless I start from the beginning.. Well, I think I'll do like a summary of it, or something… Another day I'll get to the other details, the nitty gritty of what was happening around the important stuff.. Gosh, I've never told this to anyone, not even my therapist, whom I still do not trust, not even her.. I didn't tell Henry, oh, I didn't get the chance to.. He died thinking it was an accident too.. I-I don't even know how I'm going to do this, I-I-I've n-never tried, not even to myself..! I have never admitted it, I can't admit anything to myself, can I? But.. No, I won't let this one thing stay a secret any longer, even if nobody finds these tapes and they're lost to time, even if I become just another statistic, another American serial killer not important enough to get his own page in the history books.. Even if I become insignificant, I will at least die knowing I said this out in the open..

This is the story of how I committed suicide.

And failed, since I'm still fucking here to talk about it. Ah, shit.. Can't I just leave it there? I'm getting all jittery nervous all of a sudden.."

*a disgruntled, impatient sounding buzz of static*

"Oh, fuck off, I forgot you still existed, fudgin' turd.. Ugh, _fine_. Fine. So. I had a business-"

*sudden heightened laughter*

"Ohmygod, this is so ridiculous, hee! *cough cough* Oh gosh, okay, I had this ridiculous business called Circus Baby's Pizza World, and I can only talk about it while giggling my ass off like a maniac because I _am_ a maniac calling my not-even-a-restaurant such a stupid name!"

*angry burst of static*

"Heehee, I know you thought it was a good idea, shut-the-hell-up. SO! This business was like a catering thingie, delivering fun robots and yummy pizza to parties all over Hurricane, for a small price of course! Animatronic shit is expensive though, so while it seeeeems like I could be filthy rich, I'm totally dirt poor now. He ate too much anyway, and he had two children to feed and yadayadayada. But eventually I saved up enough money to invest in an actual restaurant, an actual new and beautiful restaurant right next to the surface building of my business! It was grand, clean, colorful and fun and, in the words of my dearest friend, may he rest in peace, ' _a place where family and fun came to life_ '!

HA! In my fucking dreams. The building was never completed because life decided to be a little bitch and break some pipe or some shit in my precious underground factory and cause a gas leak of all things and just RUIN EVERYTHING! All that I had worked for, GONE! Just like that! They couldn't fix it in time and I lost everything! _EVERYTHING_! Sure they managed to get some of the more useless machinery and shit out, but not the animatronics! Not the hand-crafted decorations or the precious and meticulously created blueprints and advanced computer systems and shit; I couldn't go back in and save anything I actually cared about! And I lost the most important thing of all, the thing most near and dear to me, my.. My… I..

I lost.. I don't remember… Well, whatever it was, I lost that too! Agh.. Whatever. Whatever, moving along. Also because of that stupid gas leak I had to abandon my business, and that was it. I was over. I wasn't like Henry, couldn't be, in the way where he could just.. Start over. So easily, he could simply make a new restaurant somehow, but.. Not me. I wasn't like that, I was fucking devastated, that place was everything to me.. So yeah. I lost the will to live, hah. Guess I decided I'd done all I wanted in life and just… Wanted it to end. I mean, when a plate is broke, you don't fix it, you just.. Get another plate.

So I went to Henry's house, like I'd done almost religiously every week. Had one last good time with him, gosh he was the most perfect man I'd ever met, loving, caring.. And he let me use my favorite suit, favorite animatronic, Spring Bonnie. I made it seem like I was just dicking around, like always, and I stood on his kitchen table and I tried to do a front flip and, as planned, I failed and crashed on the ground. The sweet and horribly agonizing sound of springlocks brought me release, sweet sweet release…

I wish I had savored those moments more, the moments where I was so close to death, on the brink as they say, where I was alone and in a state of euphoria because I was _free_.. Because it was all wrenched away from me and I _lived_..

I am alive.. Henry should have left me to rot, put me in some back room, immortalized forever. But that perfectly caring soul called the hospital and they got there just in time, and for once, it was not a good thing. For once.. They did not save anyone that day.

So yeah. That's what happened. That's how I died when I didn't. Sure, there's so much more to the story, like my sweet Michael and the murders I committed and like the rest of my life, but… That is how I tried to die, that is how I myself became the one that got away, the one the murderer could not murder.

Huff… This sucks man, this _sucks_! This is it, though. This is my life now, just, spending my days holed up in this haunted place and listening to that stupid _British_ voice in my head until I go completely insane and just fling myself off the roof or some shit. Ugh…

I'm just tired. Maybe I'll be okay, maybe I'll learn to live with that thing I won't admit to myself yet even though it clearly exists. I won't admit it now though. Another day, another day.. Tomorrow is always another day. I'll talk again some other time, then. I dunno, goodbye I guess. Goodnight."

*faint static, then a click*

* * *

 **School started and I got busy, so I wrote a nice long chapter to make up for its lateness. That guy is making himself more known isn't he? Also, there is a quote in here from a popular FX show, so if you find it and tell me, I'll lock William in a kitchen until he makes you a delicious Circus Baby pizza! And maybe dress him up in a cute maid costume or something silly like that~! lol (Edit: added an ending quote mark thingie after goodnight)**


	9. Ghosts and Stuff

*click*

*rumbling static that quiets when he speaks*

"I've got to get outta here…"

*long mechanical whine that suddenly cuts off after a minute*

"Ow… But yes, I must leave somehow, have to get away.. Not necessarily from Hurricane, but just _out_ of this _house_. It no longer feels like home, foreign, creaking.. Like.. Burdened by the sins of its owner, heavy weight pulling down on the structure itself.. I dunno, my family was never the spiritual type but obviously ghosts exist because, you know, what happened at Freddy's and shit.. So maybe some of my, like, evil energy has been seeping out of me and into the home, infecting everything. There's shadows where there shouldn't be, the wallpaper's peeling and… Moist. You know, like it has weird dark spots along the edges? I dunno, maybe it's just more shadows…

But the worst part is, _he_ is so strong here. When I'm away from home, like at work or whatever, his voice is distant, a-and he doesn't really talk to me that much? Just talkin' to himself, filling the air. Yet when I'm here, he blabbers on about some such or some other thing or, or tries to _control_ me with his weird evil powers or whatever.."

*exasperated laughter*

"Oh, what the hell am I saying? I sound insane, gosh, I always sound insane don't I? Ah'm sorry, sorry if I sound insane all the time, though if I really did sound insane you wouldn't be still here, listening to these tapes huh? So I could be talkin' to nobody right n-now like a total nut case..

Well, whatever. That must be the word of the day: whatever. Humph, anyways, that guy is always messing with me here, especially when I'm trying to sleep, gosh it's _so_ bad when I'm trying to sleep.. And not like annoying bad but like, really fuckin' creepy kinda bad, let's see if I can explain this… I'm laying in bed, right? And then, as if right next to my ear, I hear this low whisper, thick and throaty (makes me jealous cuz of my own shitty, raspy voice).. He mutters sweet nothings and it's the creepiest, most possessive shit ever.. Then…

Then I feel hot breath on my skin, prickling the back of my neck.. Something like, nuzzles the twin scars I've got there, and his voice is still cooing… Fingertips trail down my back as if it's all just bare skin when it's _not_ , I have a shirt on you know..! They trace all the marred, raised lines all over my body, very very possessively, as if saying to himself, ' _oh look at how this little shit ruined me, how adorable_ ', or something.. It wasn't even me though, oh whatever.."

*long exhale*

"Oohhh… When he does that I tremble and shake and hope I'm dreaming, and maybe sometimes I give him the satisfaction of whining a little, b-but before you write me off as a whore it's not like I w-want to whine or anything it just comes out of me, it's so uncomfortable! Oh, maybe I should just shut up… But anyways, he's such a dick, making me feel things that aren't real. That's what I mean by evil powers, he can, like, manipulate my nerves or some shit to make me feel and act how he wants me to, he's just a m-manipulative asshole! That's what he is, an asshole who needs to get the fudge popsicles away from me! Yeah!

Yeah…

I'm going to uh, stop talking about this now… Uhhh… Man, it's freaking August already, I've been living two months already with this little prick Willia-a-ah-!"

*sharp inhale*

"Ohmygod I almost said his name..!"

*stuttering exhale*

"Ahh, that guy, you know, him, he uh. He doesn't exist. Yeah. Despite everything he says. He just doesn't exist, okay! Okay?!"

*uncharacteristic dark chuckling, voice suddenly low and accented*

" **What is it, if you admit I exist, do I win? Because, while I am always winning, I'd love to win some more...~!** "

*frightened scream that sounds more like a squeal*

"AGH! Get out of my head you, you, j-just get out! Nobody likes you! I hate you! _I hate you_!"

*the screeching abruptly takes a u-turn into the dark voice's domain*

" **Aw, after all I've done for you, tch. Can't even repay me with a simple '** _ **I love you**_ ' **like a normal person…** "

*loud bang, like something slamming itself against the desk*

*prolonged wheezing*

"I-I-I-I, I th-think I, I can't really, I c-can't really hear him anymore.. I g-g-guess all I had to do was hit-t-t m-my head really ha-ard on the d-desk…"

*pained groans*

"Ooohhh, I'm gonna have a k-killer migraine, hssss… I think I need t-to l-lay down f-f-for a long while… Maybe g-go to the hospital, or s-something, haaahhh…"

*the creaking of a chair*

"Nnn.. So, I'm just gonna, I th-think.. Scrounge up my m-m-money, and get ah, get an apart-t-tment or somethin'.. Ohh.. I've just, got to get the hell outta here… Ugh, oww, this is awful…"

*a yelp, then a crashing noise*

*more intensely agonized moans*

"Aahhhhhoooowww…. Shit.."

*after a few minutes, it seems he gets up and sits back down at the desk; his voice is a bit slurred*

"You know… I think I'm just gonna.. Just gonna.. Wait a while… My uh, head really hurts, I probably got a huge bruise on my forehead that uh, matches my hair, ya know, cuz it's purple and stuff. Strangely I've stopped stuttering, probably because I'm in shock, and I have a concussion, and stuff.. Though, I thought speech got more slurry when you get a concussion… I have no fucking clue, whatever, uh.. Maybe I can tell a story, while I wait for my ears to stop ringing and my brain to catch up with the rest of reality…

Soooo… One time, I was at my favorite diner, the one near downtown, and uh.. There was this cute lady there, sorta my age-ish, maybe a little younger, and we're just having small talk, like, chit chat and etcetera. I'm just sitting there thinkin', man this girl is super cute, not like I can ever get with anyone for the rest of my life because of, uh, everything. So we're just talking with no hopes for me picking her up as they say, when suddenly that guy in my head just butts in. Like like like, imagine this, you're just chatting with this dude with a brittle, sad voice and suddenly he talks in this brilliant, suave, totally hot British voice that isn't like him at all, then he just stares at you bug-eyed and terribly confused and just, it was horrible, that's what actually happened and it was horrible. She didn't keep talking to me.

Huff… So much for that huh? But yeah, that's my story of the day.. My uh, head is starting to pound again, s-so maybe I'll just get a regular migraine and won't have to go to the hospital a-after all. Hopefully. Maybe. Hsss, ah, I'm just, I'm just going to shut up. Lay down. That sorta thing. … Bye?"

*confused click*

* * *

 **I guess Davie could only speak normally at the end because William was allowing him to. Though his voice was still slurry and kind of like how people on strong medication sound, lol. Also, I bet ya didn't expect to go through that sensual sort of territory, did ya? William does what he wants though, as do I since I've got an M rating anyways. Maybe there will be more of Willie being a possessive prick.**


	10. Lies

*bonk*

*the silence hums with unfamiliarity*

"Ooof… It's so strange here…"

*quiet static, subdued, suppressed*

"So.. Hello, I… I moved out of my house, rented an apartment with my so-called rainy day money.. Ah, well, I didn't really move out, just took my bare belongings in a briefcase and left as quickly as I could.. I still own my house, it's just vacant. Empty. And I hope for it to stay that way, honestly. Maybe it could become a monument to the past like dear old Henry's house. Just one final remnant, abandoned…

Oof, anyways. I, uh, have to go to work soon, technically. You know, I don't think the police really care if I go to work or not..? They give me very loose hours, and basically say 'take a break whenever you want, just stay outta the station and make sure no one vandalizes shit'. Sure, that's a set of really helpful instructions right there. So what I try to do is take my break at different times every day; that way teenagers won't be able to like, memorize my schedule because I just straight up don't have one. _He_ gets a little confused though, always rooted in formulas and routines…

I don't care though. That guy can go fuck himself. Simple as that."

*sniffle*

"Speaking of that guy, um, two things. First, he's thankfully not as strong here in my new home, at least, not yet. I feel like, like I can actually _breathe_ here, and not be so affected by his 'magic powers'… Though, he's been showing up a lot in my dreams, as if I was him, or or or, as if I'm experiencing the things he dreams about… I don't like it very much.

Secondly, when I go to work he keeps.. Pressuring me to open up Freddy's. Murmuring softly in my ears and gently coaxing me towards the dark, damp hallway that contains the entrance to that forbidden place, shrouded in shadows, waiting, waiting…

No. I don't think I'm ready yet.."

*mournful groan*

"Ooohhh, I'm never ready for anything, man..! Freddy's, or work, or life, like I'd rather just curl into a ball in bed and shrivel up and die! Don't wanna face the outside world, don't wanna face the monsters, or the angry apparitions I presume reside within that cursed restaurant.. It's not a good place to be man! It's not, it probably stinks… Though.. I guess it would be cool to see what Henry came up with, after I supposedly died…

Gosh, now I'm just giving myself reasons to go, I bet this is all _his_ doing.. I can't blame everything on him though, some of this, this everything is my fault. It's all me, myself, and I. Most of it. All of it…

… Whatever. Huff, I just.. Whatever, I'll think about this later. Maybe I'll uh, I'll go in Freddy's and see what's up, one of these days. When I'm b-bored enough. Yeah. Ugh, just bye."

*swishing noise like he's shaking his head*

*click*

* * *

*careful click*

The recording started on its own. A soft, nearly inaudible tick, but it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop; thus, he heard it with sharp clarity. She, Mrs. Whitaker, wasn't even _here_ yet, must've set it on a timer or something. Dave ran his fingers up and down his arm, bounced his leg, twitched his eyes this way and that, nervous, anxious. He didn't want to be here, just wanted to go home…

Just wanted to go home.

His earlier visit with his doctor had told him that the anomalies in his brain were getting worse, well, obviously. _He_ was talking to him now, so he knew it must have gotten terribly, _terribly_ worse. So much so that the "anomalies" kept him awake at night, kept him jittery and fearful when there was nothing to fear. Dave wouldn't mention any of this to his therapist, if he could.

The door opened behind him, "Oh! Sorry for the wait, I'd somehow managed to lose your paperwork, teehee!" It sounded like a lie, but Dave didn't know anything so he said nothing of it. Mrs. Whitaker swiftly sat down in the armchair in front of him. "Now that it's all sorted out again, hey! How's it going?"

"…" The purple man simply stared at her gravely, causing her smile to falter.

"Ah.. Not feeling very talkative today, are ya? We can.. We can play a game if you'd like? But it still involves, you know, talking." She cocked her head to the side a tad bit.

"No," Dave replied slowly, "We can.. talk normally. Just…" He gulped, flicking his eyes about the room. "Not so much."

"Okay! I'll just ask some more questions like last time yeah? Simple stuff first! Do you have.. any pets?" Her speech was snippy and quirky, and when she pondered her question there was a small drawl of a foreign yet still American accent.

"I… Used to have a dog.."

"Used to? Aw, what happened to it?"

"It… Died." The therapist frowned, and somehow her composure made him want to elaborate. "When I was in the hospital b-because of the accident, and uh, for a long while after, I couldn't take care of it…"

She made a small questioning noise in her throat, "Oh, what was it that happened afterward that you couldn't feed it and stuff?"

Dave hesitated; should he tell the truth, the whole of it or only part of it? Whatever the answer, he knew to phrase his next words carefully. "I was… Lost, for almost a year. N-Not literally, but, sort of like that. I… Didn't know what home was, maybe had even forgotten what, what that felt like.. I forgot Barkley was still around and so he died, waiting for me." He finished quickly, not wanting to dwell on the guilty swell in his chest.

"Oh, that sounds terrible… Can you, explain what you mean by those feelings or…" Dave gave her a 'look', and she understandably moved on. "Well, anyways, I heard from your doctor that you were having some brain problems," she made some strange gestures around her head, "So, I'd like you to describe how these problems you're having make you feel. You think you can do that for me?"

"… No."

Mrs. Whitaker made an exasperated noise. "Oh, really? You know, this whole therapy thing only works if you actually tell me about your feelings and stuff. Can't go anywhere if you don't communicate."

He made a sort of murmuring groan. "I don't like it, talking, them problems ah'm having, none of it."

She ignored the part where he didn't enjoy communicating. "Really? Can you tell me why you don't like these 'problems'? Obviously because you'd rather be okay, but like, is there something specific that's happening that you don't like…?" They stared at each other a moment, her eyes squinting a little bit and analyzing him thoroughly. "… Voices maybe?"

His eyebrows scrunched low, expression changing to something considerably more guarded. "No, no voices. Sometimes I get feelings that are out of place but, it's not anything like that. Not like I've got another guy in my head or anything." He shook his head, adding quickly and quietly, "I'm not schizophrenic, or, or sick in the head. Not really."

"Of course, of course," she smiled reassuringly. "I didn't mean anything of it, just wanted to know if you had any special symptoms like that, yeah? We good?"

"… Yeah." But it wasn't good. David knew deep down inside that getting stuck in such a deep rut of denial would be his own downfall, yet he just couldn't spit those words out, just couldn't admit that _he_ exists, that _he_ has a name, that _he_ is a person, literally his old self living inside of his mind, like some twisted imaginary friend turned sour and evil and horribly possessive. He was still stuck with the hope that if he denied _him_ , he would go away, despite all the evidence that that wasn't true. "We're good."

Still the therapist smiled. "Good, good! So next-" Suddenly, the alarm on her watch went off, a terribly annoying ticking noise. "Oh! I've got to go do something uh, important! We can pick up next time, yes? I'll see you later!" Dave stared at her as she scurried to pick up her things, confused, frightened, hearing a murmur in his head about something being fishy about the whole situation, and he couldn't help but agree. Mrs. Whitaker grinned and swiftly clicked stop on the recording, leaving poor David as soon as she could.

*hurried click*

* * *

 **This poor baby is still in denial, when will he ever learn..? oWo One of these days, one of these days. At least he managed to make his own decision and moved out of that retched manor on Lavender Willow Drive, as I so aptly named the street Dave lives on. xD Anyways, these therapy things are pretty fun to write, despite me not knowing anything about how therapy sessions work :D**


	11. Paranormal Activity

*muffled click*

*immediately, the sound of torrential rain; his voice is scarcely audible over the downpour*

"Hello? Gosh, I hope you can hear me like this, this fuckin' rain, too goddamn loud! The plan was to calmly bring my recording thinga-ma-bobber along to work and try talk through this experience of peeking inside this hellhole of a restaurant, but I have to hurry the fuck up now and get inside before the whole place floods! Gosh, fudgin' rain, agh! So, I'm going to open up the place now, I found a door behind a shelf so just bear with me a second! Ugh, maybe I shoulda started recording when I got inside…"

*the storm roars, and with it comes a rush of loud static*

*a scraping screech of metal*

"Okay, just unlock the door now…"

*a rattle of keys, followed by muffled, crackling noises as he picks up the tape*

*the sounds of rain subside suddenly, just a buzzing noise in the background; his voice is a whisper*

"I am.. I am in Freddy's now. Closed the door, rain a distant memory. Everything is dark, obviously, but luckily I brought a flashlight- Ah well, I always have a flashlight or else I wouldn't be able to do my job, oh never mind. The air is.. damp, suffocating, yet.. familiar…"

*deep inhale, deep exhale*

*sudden painful coughing followed by wheezing*

"Agh, fuck-! Oh, ohh.. Hohh.. Okay, that was uncalled for.. Dunno what the hell I was expecting honestly… Lemme just, just turn on my torch… Ahh, there we go…"

*there is a minute or so of silence, his wheezing scarcely made out as a quiet rattle gradually gets louder*

"… Oh..! Oh my god, I'm actually here.. This seems so much more.. So much more of a big deal than it felt before..! Words.. escape me… My hands are shaking so much, I feel.. In shock…"

*there is a crunch as he steps forward*

"Old papers on the ground, on the walls, peeling, rotting.. No, I can't touch anything, just look. Just look.. Oh, you can't see what I'm seeing, okay, I'm going to try and describe what's going on.. Ah'm not so good with words as I used to, maybe _he_ can.. No, gotta do this on my own… Pull yourself together, Dave, pull yerself together…

The walls are painted like the old diner, checker pattern, not so smooth grey surface.. I'm in the front hall right now, just has boring restaurant stuff.. Why is this layout so… Why is this place so familiar, I've never been here before…?

Oh, oh! This is the old-old diner right? After Fredbear's, but before we really split..! I didn't recognize it, I didn't know he used the same building, didn't even change the layout or nothin'! This was from before, before everything… The first time the world had seen Freddy and the gang…

The nostalgia I think it's called, it's really strong in my chest right now, this pressure, this feeling… Here's the dining room, empty chairs at empty tables, dark, yet.. Yet I can see it, full of life and warmth and screaming children… Now though, the shadows are thick, obscuring the corners and the places my light cannot reach…"

*an audible gasp*

"… Freddy..? Ohmygosh, they're here..! I didn't think this place would be this.. Untouched! Henry's final creations, the very ones that, that k-killed him… Oh, oh oh oh, I want to touch it so badly, just this once… Freddy, he's.. Warm. Fur is plush as if it had been cleaned yesterday, though it has a layer of dust on it.. Warmer, warmer… Why is it so…?

… AH!"

*a hiss, a sudden clatter of something metal on the floor, footsteps, then a loud crash*

*nearly frightened wheezing and moans of pain*

"Ooohhhh, god… My hand.. My back…"

*a minute or so of murmurs and harsh, unsteady breathing*

"… Uhn, oof, okay.. Okay.. So, what had happened was… It felt like my hand was burning w-when I touched Freddy, so I flinch back, drop my torch, take a few steps behind me and.. And trip on a chair.. My hand, it, it looks fine, maybe a little reddish.. I'm not so sure about my sanity…

Hsss, the fall was a lil' bit too hard for my liking, but I'm regularly in shambles so it's not anything n-new.. Agh… They're all… Looking at me…"

*hitched breath, tinny whimpers*

"… Oh.. I've got to, gah, to look away, pull myself together, just pull yourself together… Huah?!

No.. It was nothing, it was nothing… Oh god, I thought I'd seen a glint of metal behind me, but it was nothing.. These guys aren't on right now, I've got.. Got nothin' to worry about…

Okay, I'm moving now, away from the main stage and to what used to be called Pirate's Cove.. It seems to have kept the theme, so ah'm j-just going to call it that. Oh, what's this? Out of order..? The curtains are closed… I'm not going to risk it, no. Just look, don't touch, just look…

Moving along… It feels so desolate here.. This is the, the parts and service room, I believe. Door is closed but looks.. Unlocked. Opening it now, slowly, creaking…"

*sudden slam, followed by a gasp*

"Ohmygosh, oh my gosh… Okay, I'm not, I'm not going in there.. The door slammed shut o-on its own.. Yeah-aha, let's just not… I hope there's no.. No vengeful spirit or anything, you know? One of the little ones or, or.. Or Henry, even… Oh, but he probably got to move on, he was a good man. Didn't deserve any of this…

Down the hall, everything's quiet.. Maybe the rain has, uh, has d-died down a bit… Ah, this is the security office.. There is a pink slip on the desk here, familiar lookin'… Yeah, someone got fired, some Mike Schmidt or some such.. Tampering with animatronics… Who the hell'd want to touch those things? Dangerous machines they are… Strange.. Huh?!

… I saw the glint again, I saw it, it was in the corner of my eye..! I'm not… Ah'm not going crazy am I? This is all just… Just in my head. _Him_ maybe, messing with me..

Ohhh.. _He_ probably feeds on all the darkness here, the slight stench and the paranormal thingies goin' on.. Stronger now, no.. Okay, okay, I'm going to grab some papers and stuff, just for reference, and then I'm high-tailin' it outta here! Don't wanna be here anymore, it's giving me the creeps… I mean, it was to be expected, but you know.. I don't wike it one bit..

And.. And the longer I stay, the less welcome I feel.. As if, there's something… Watching me. Something that knows… No, just be quiet gosh.. I'm getting out of this hellhole…"

*loud footsteps race down the left hallway*

"Oh, what the- SHIT!"

*there are about ten minutes of static before the recording cuts off*

*abrupt click*

* * *

 **I dunno if it actually rains a lot in Hurricane, but whatevs. I wonder what happened to Davie?**


	12. David, Among Other Things

*click*

*the buzz in the air is strange today, like something is missing*

*there is no familiar raspy breathing, you realize*

" _Helloooo…_ "

*the voice does not belong to Dave; it is deeper, calmer, more… eloquent*

"I am sure… You are wondering where he's gone.. Are you not? Well, you'll be reassured to know he is soundly asleep on the bed behind me…"

*you are taken aback by the richness of this man's voice, and yet you feel you've heard it before, in a lesser form somehow*

"Sweet David had an unfortunate run in with an old friend, and acquired a nasty scar on his right arm.. It is of no bother to him though, his body is already littered with such markings…"

*the man is smug; you can almost feel him smiling deeply*

"Mmm… You must wonder who I am… Yet, you've heard of me so much, I am his favorite thing to talk about, after all. He does not ever feel like acquainting you with my name though… Hah, perhaps it is for the best. A mystery, one of 'who is that man, so suave, so charming, whom fills your ears with his pleasant Londoners' accent..?'. It's me! Only me…

There is no need to be afraid. Perhaps you've developed some protective feelings over my other self, listening to him blabber on his little recordings for so long, pitying him, like everyone else has… I will not harm him, if that is what you wish to know, for I am merely…

A figment of his imagination."

*dark chuckling*

"That is.. Only what he forces himself to believe. And who am I to say otherwise? I am a mere spectre, a ghost, a shade of my former self… Though… A _powerful_ one at that… Yet I am just some 'thing' made up in David's cluttered mind, some other restriction his consciousness put on itself, some obstacle, some blockade… What is it hiding from him though, what is he hiding from himself..?"

*a breezy noise that turns into a small giggle*

"Heehee, that is for him to find out. I, of course, already know all of the answers, all the secrets, yet David is not allowed to see them. Am I then, the one whom creates the blockade? Am I the obstacle or the creator of the obstacle?

Am I, in fact, David's consciousness?

… I do wonder… I do wonder why I am here, still, on this Earth.. Yet I have come to realize that perhaps… I am not _fully_ here… As if a part of me is stuck in some void and I am merely.. Visiting from beyond. I have these… Abilities, ones that humans of course, do not have. You may call them paranormal… Yet that is beside the point. I do not feel as if I am a 'traditional' ghost, yet I am not a demon either, for I used to live on this Earth…

And also… I am technically not dead.

David and I were one, one body, one soul… Yet almost two years ago now, when I attempted to… We split somehow. Our body is still the same, a tad torn up and terribly unhealthy, yet our minds do not function the same… We are of different souls now, only he is the most prominent of us.. I am still here. I had hoped to die, but I am still here.

Though, unfortunately, I am no longer _in_ _control_ …"

*there is a pause, and in the background faint snoring can be heard*

"Ahhmmm, such a sweet little man he is, isn't he? Innocent Davie, just trying to get by with his scraps, his disgustingly small share of joy and wealth. I had nothing to do with that, it was fate almost, what had happened to us, to our livelihood… The injustice is a bed for hatred to thrive upon, being deprived of humanity, of rights.. Enough to drive someone mad, enough to turn them evil.."

*a hum as he thoughtfully patters his fingers on the desk, a crackle of static when each digit comes in contact with the wooden surface*

"But David is not evil. He does not thrive on the pain of others or goes out of his way to cause anyone suffering. I wouldn't like to say my other self is weak but.. No.. He simply needs the right motivation… David is just as capable as I for destruction and devastation, for devious deeds and death. It is written in our genes, courses through our blood, dances upon our tongue… Fire, the flames of hell set ablaze the sun, this bleeding sun…

… Ah, I'm afraid I've gotten a tad carried away. Heehee.. I've had a lot of time to think in these long months, using his mind as my own… I think about the past, about memories, about times long gone and what I can learn from them.. And yet, I do not have.. Those same feelings as David, of how he claims what I've done is wrong, an atrocity. I have my reasons for everything, and those children…

They were in my way. Yes, that was it. I needed to test my power, and they were in the wrong place at the wrong time… As for small Elizabeth, my daughter as I'm sure you've heard… She was.. A necessary casualty. I would not have survived with her around. Her incessant talking, her annoying needs, her general existence… She was in the way as well, sucking up my cash like a demon; poor Michael was much more well-behaved, reserved. I never had to strike him once.. Probably.

Sometimes the details are fuzzy. Some sort of sickness I believe, one that plagues me and my ability to function.. There is a thick fog around me, and the figures of the bedroom are mere black shapes… I see David by his faintly glowing soul, a ball of white light amidst another black form. The ball, like a flickering fire, swells up and down in what I can only presume is slumber. This may be what the void looks like, or perhaps another one of my paranormal abilities, yet for now I will assume it to not be normal and blame it on some sort of soul sickness. At least the fog could be less thick, you know? I would love to see what is beyond it…

Anyways, yes, some memories are blurred, and some others shine with sharp clarity… It is strange, but it is also something I must deal with on my own. I already use David for so much more, such as seeing the 'human world' through his eyes or borrowing his brain to think… I am not ready to pressure him with my problems.

Thus dear listeners, is enough for today. I'm sure David will tell you all about his incident next time. At least, I can for sure reassure you that he will not hear this recording, nor will he find out of anything we've spoken about before his time. Goodnight..."

*grumble*

"Wish I could hold a pencil long enough to write instead of having to do this…"

*gentle click*

* * *

 **Thus begins Act 2 of the story. What's-his-face will have a more prevalent role in these chapters, perhaps some more of this guy's spiels. Who-is-dis reveals much but only the not so important stuff.. Okay, we all know who this is right? Like, honestly tho.**


	13. The Hook Brings You Back

*clonk*

*a sigh, a saddened moan; the rasp of his breath had returned*

"Have I got.. Quite the story to tell today.. Oof…"

*scratching noises*

"Hnn… My beard is getting a little scruffy, gotta shave one day… Heh, I mean, that wasn't what I was g-going to say… Sorry.. I've been super tired, just feeling like a total sack of shit lately, head's not thinking straight and ah haven't been eatin' well and I just can't seem to stay awake.. Everything is numb, it just doesn't feel right…

… But I may as well start from the beginning, where I left off two weeks ago..

Freddy's. The security office… I was going to grab some p-papers and leave as soon as I could, and while I did manage to get some stuff, it wasn't without its.. Consequences.. I uh, actually listened to that last recording to see what it had cut off on, and it was just as I was going to get fucked over…

Those glints and shit I was seein' were _not_ my imagination, hah.. Turns out Foxy, like the animatronic, had been turned on somehow and was following me around the whole place, stalkin' like a shark.. It ran up to the door and got a sneak attack on me, swinging his hook down and.. And…"

*shaking exhale*

"Well, it cut way too deeply into my right arm, could see a little sliver of the bone.. Obviously I was scared as fuck, but still managed to think straight somehow (probably _his_ fault). I walked backwards, slammed the door switch, and that big metal slab came down right on the fox's foot.. Thankfully I h-had enough time to get the hell out as the son'ova bitch wriggled its foot out…

..Then I uh, calmly went to the hospital. It wasn't raining as hard, still pretty bad but not _that_ bad… Washed away the blood a little bit, though it was still pouring out of my arm.. I ignored it for the m-most part.. As I neared the hospital I started using my shirt to stop the bleeding, which it didn't really. When I finally got to the front desk I was feelin' light-headed, and it was hard to think..

The secretary began to say hello but I like, lifted up my arm and she was real shocked at the waterfall rolling down… I was starting to get delirious, thinking about the strangest of things, and she must've noticed the bleary look on my face since she talked real slowly.. She asked me what my name was, and in slurred delirium I was stupid enough to give her the totally wrong name..! I corrected myself like thirty seconds later, a bit frantic, I guess through the fog in my head I hadn't realized my dumb mistake… Just kinda, rolled off my tongue before I could catch it…

Anyways, it didn't matter which name I gave her because we both have the same doctor lady.. Uhm, what happened after that is a bit of a blur… I must'a passed out or something, next thing I remember is laying in the cot with needles in my arm.. Heh, funny thing actually, I almost had a heart attack because for a split second I'd thought I was in the hospital for my accident, and that the past two years were just a fever dream… Which, I mean, it is definitely possible that this is just a dream and I'm actually in a coma or some shit…

But, who would want to read _that_ story? Sounds kinda boring to me, would rather it all be real… Well… It's the same either way, even if I am living in a dream it is still a story to tell, nothing would really change…

If this is my dream… I can't imagine what my nightmares look like…"

*wistful sigh*

"But that's off topic. Once I went and calmed down, I think I talked to my doctor for a little bit… She asked me.. She asked me what had happened, and I told her I'd slipped at work and scratched myself on one of the construction equipment thingies.. She sorta stared at me gravely for five m-minutes, asked me again, I said the same thing…

Oh, she knows me too well, that woman, known me my whole life. Her aging eyes had some, some emotion I couldn't place.. Disappointment, regret, pity… As if I was a child of hers turned sour; or maybe, maybe those were my own emotions reflecting back at me…

Gosh, when the hell did I get so poetic? Must be _him_ , it must be _his_ fault.. He must have gotten stronger since our visit to that cursed p-place, somehow, someway..

Though… I can't say he's been all that bad these past few weeks… He's actually been.. Helpful. Like I'd said, after I was approved to go home, ah've been uh, my health has gotten a bit lackluster, shaking so much, lazing around, etcetera. The station actually called and asked when I was going to be goin' back to work, that the substitute guard they hired had not been having a good time out there… I wonder why, I wonder why.. I said I didn't know yet, that I still wasn't feeling well, ah didn't know when I would..

But again, it hasn't been horrible. _He_ could have been fucking with me so much, taking advantage of my weakness, but he hasn't.. Been.. Soothing me, coddling me.. Instead of making me feel uncomfortable his cool hands rub circles into my back and help me drift into sleep.. Gently reminding me of things, softly, sweetly… As if maybe, maybe he actually cares about me…

M-Maybe he isn't all that bad after all…

And, and I guess I've been getting tired of all this pretending he isn't real, like maybe I should just accept it, accept him.. It's not like anything would really happen if I say his name, if I admit to his existence, if I stop denying him the chance to live.. Maybe he'll be happy and leave me alone, like he just wants to be noticed, just wants me stop ignoring him…

Ahh…

Maybe next time I'll tell ya who he is and see what happens. I'm real tired right now, and would like to go back to bed, I think. … For what though..? To get more weird dreams..?

Oh, I haven't told you about my dreams yet.. They're just… It's just weird, man. Images of the old factory, dark and lonely, with this high pitched ringing all in the air.. And that's it. It feels like they last a long time and yet they also seem to last only a few fleeting seconds, so, I don't know what to think. Maybe he's messing with me, probably actually. That must be it."

*small yawn*

"Oof, goodnight you all, I'll retire to bed now… Tomorrow I might get up and go to work after all, I dunno.."

*buzzing static, as if humming a tune*

*sleepy click*

* * *

 **Sorry for not uploading earlier, I was dealing with Hurricane Irma preparations and stuff. :) Davie is getting a tad too delirious, and next chapter we may get a big reveal of the mysterious voice in his head! :D**


	14. Pieces Of Me

*buzzing*

*the voice sounds as if through a static fog*

"… _like maybe I should just accept it, accept him… It's not like anything will really happen if I say his name…_ "

*a deep hum, pleased perhaps*

" **Mmm… One.. Small.. Step.. Closer…** "

*echoed laughter*

*click*

"Alright you guys, I think I'm ready to do this…"

*his voice sounds normal again, as if nothing at all had transpired just a few seconds ago*

"It's been a few days of.. Just mulling over things, and… I feel ready? Gosh I've never felt this much resolve in my life really! Well, as myself at least, _he_ was very set on things, normally.. Anyways, I'm as prepared as I'll ever be, I think.. I guess it's time to… To let him really into my life. Yeah. Allow him the chance…"

*inhale, exhale*

"It's…"

*grumbling*

"… Eggs Benedict!"

" **Oh my fucking god,** _ **David.**_ **You can't do this to me.** "

*a sudden voice interjected, a voice you'd heard before so eloquent but now was dulled by the filter of his body's rasp*

*squeaking laughter*

"Oh my, o-oh my, my fucking voice, ack, heehee! _He_ was so ready, ahah, but I just was like nope! Oh my goodness, oh, o-oh that was so funny, hokay, wooh!"

*a few more escaped giggles*

"William you don't have to be so stingy- holy fucking _shit_ I actually said his name, _wait_ , I wasn't ready, I wasn't ready!"

*the other voice grumbled, and you could almost feel him rolling his eyes*

" **You have to tell them my whole name, you big buffoon.** "

"W-Well, I will when _you_ get _my_ name right! It's 'Dave' not that other thing with the 'i' and the second 'd', and oh gosh I'm talking to myself again, ughhh… This feels all embarrassing all of a s-sudden..!"

" **How the fuck else are we supposed to communicate if not 'talking to yourself', as you put it? We'd like our listeners to know what is going on, right** _ **Dave**_ **?** "

*the other voice dripped with malice, annoyance*

"Ohhhh… I guess… Oh hey, you said my name correctly, nice!"

*a few beats of silence*

" **So… Are you going to… Say my name and all that, or must I pry it out of you?** "

"That's what you really want huh? Hmm.. … Okay, but we'll do this in a, a formal sort of manner.. You've given me hell, yet when I really needed it you've been there, and.. You creep me out, and you're a horrible person on the inside and I know this for a fact because.. You're just an asshole, man… But I can't stay mad at you forever, and… So..

To whomever is listening, the other version of me, the one living inside of my head for these two years now.. His name is.. William.. Afton…"

*deep exhale, the pattering of fingers, anxious*

*the rate of his breath rose with the thickening silence*

"H-Hey.. William? Are you there, man? I mean obviously you're there, since there's nowhere for you to go…

He's.. He's gone quiet… I guess he.. I guess he got what he wanted… I guess he left! He must have left! Ohohoh, oh my goodness, he actually left, I don't really feel him around anymore!"

*an airy gasp, nearly a shriek*

"Ho-hoh, nope, no no no, definitely still here..!"

" **Look in the mirror.** "

"W-What?"

" **Look.. In.. The.. Mirror.** "

"Okay, okay, I'm going, I'm g-going..!"

*his voice grew more distant*

*suddenly, a scream*

"No, no, no, _no, no, no,_ _no_ _!_ I'm not, you can't, no! Get away from me, go away!"

" **Where the hell am I supposed to go? What did you expect to happen, huh? For me to** _ **leave**_ **?!** "

" _Yes!_ That's exactly what I wanted to happen! Because I still fucking hate you, you got that! Now you're like _this_ , what the fuck am I supposed to do? You're going to have to follow me everywhere, oh, I can't even go outside again! Not ever!"

" **S-Stop freaking out! You want me gone? Fine! Just fine! Be alone, with no one to guide you, no one to love you!** _ **I always fucking hated you just the same!**_ "

*a sharp inhale, disbelief, shock*

"Where'd he, where did he… Well, good! You're gone then, stay that way!"

*strained breathing, rattling in his hollow chest as the first whimpers escaped him*

"G-Gone… Ohh, I feel like shit, faint, lightheaded… Ugh…

How am I gonna, how am I gonna explain this… He.. I guess he got more powerful..? Somehow, someway, he was.. He was real… He was really there, solid, vibrant, but outta the corner of my eye he was transparent.. So, it must've been an illusion? I guess..

And, he just.. Disappeared out of thin air so…

Oh gosh, o-oh gosh I made him hate me, he's actually gone..! He's actually gone… Now what am I going to do? Just, k-keep on living? Without him..? Yeah, yeah, that's what it's going to be… All I wanted, after all…

Why do I feel so fucking horrible then?"

*a small cry, almost like a bark of laughter*

"Why do I feel like sack ah shit then, huh? Huh? I hate him don't I..?

No, no no no, I don't, I can't! That's just like saying that I hate myself and _oh gosh_ I hate myself so much..! M-Maybe I'm the asshole! Haha, how did I even think I was going to survive without him?! What the fuck is wrong with me?! If he's the one that always pulls me through, he's the reason I'm still alive after surviving his failure, trying to make it up to me, he's just trying to help me after he couldn't end himself and made me instead.. I'm just a goddamn accident, _I'm_ the accident! A glitch in the system, he was supposed to die but I happened instead! And now he remains, just as a, a-a g-ghost in the code! In _my_ code, in _our_ code! A mutation in our DNA, but, but even if it may seem unwanted, it is still a part of me…

William.. You're still a part of me…"

*tired, heavy silence*

*a small lurch of static*

"… **And you a part of me** …"

*sudden click*

* * *

 **Sorry that this is so late! Ya boi William finally gets his name said, and then some arguing happens, and then he leaves but not really? Idk. Their relationship right now is like rubbing two sheets of sandpaper together.**


	15. Land of the Living

*heavy-hearted click*

*a deep voice, _his_ voice, in the fullest of its eloquence*

"The great fog has lifted... At least there is that. I have not attempted very much conversation with him since that day, simply been watching from the shadows... My physical form is only temporary, it seems, as if it runs on a battery that I must recharge.

Much like an animatronic...

It does feel strange though, being alive again... Somehow, someway.. Alive again, huh..."

*a drawn out mmm, a rueful noise*

"I did not wish it to be this way. But, I knew the product of my failures wouldn't be able to survive on its own... He is but a mere child really, not able to experience life to the fullest, and the only memories he has to go off of are my own... My memories of course, are not very useful, riddled with evil as they are.

The only thing he really has left to live for is the day he dies..

But... Perhaps we can change that. I've left him on his own for two years, maybe.. We can give him some sense of purpose, revive him and his willingness to live, at least for a little while longer. I'm not implying I'm going to use him for my own purposes but... That's exactly what I'm going to do. Just as I used my glitched endoskeleton as a way to rid myself of my daughter, I'll use his broken self to, to make things right again. Not that I ever cared too much for that.

Really. Those children can go to hell.

But maybe... Maybe...

Nah, they can go fuck themselves. David though, as 'righteous' as he is, would probably wish to set them free so they do not bother him any more. Or something. Yes. Something like that..."

*contemplative silence*

*click, but the recording continues after a few beats*

*a pleased hum*

"Ahh, there we go, hello!"

*the gravely voice is back, and not so distressed as before*

"I just ah, just took a stroll through the town, a little late at night but what do you know, the whole place was lit up! The lights were.. They were pretty, beautiful even, magical~! Left me with a fluttering feeling in my heart. Well, that's what happens during Christmas time, after all. Everything is festive..

I don't have any lights myself, in my little corner of the world over here.. But it could be worse, I guess. I could be a grumpy old scrooge that hates the holidays, but even I can find some enjoyment in such things, I guess.

Anyways, William _was_ following me the whole way, probably out of spite since he's still an asshole, but the few stray people who were out and about didn't notice him, so... I guess it's okay. Maybe they can't seem him after all.

I-It was a little strange though, walking with him. He's a little taller than me, like, by half an inch, and it's super annoying.. I can just imagine he's my twin or something though, yeah? I mean, we're the same except for our uh, body type let's say.. And of course I have 99% more scars than him..

I don't say a hundred because... We share this marring over the bridge of our nose that had nothing to do with springlocks or anything that happened at Freddy's, uh, not sure if I've mentioned it before. He... When he was a young lad, he found a sharp rock and wondered what it would do if he poked himself with it, yeah.

There was a good amount of blood. And tears. It was horrible... Yeah."

" **You don't seem too upset at my failure as a child.** "

"AH! What the f-fuckin' hell, man!"

*a thud on the desk*

*heavy breathing, interspersed with slight giggling*

" **I sense you are not used to me yet, David.** "

"Shut the fuck up man, jeez, I, giving me a heart attack.. Gosh! Stop, stop touching me! Go away man!"

*sudden coughing*

"Shit... Ugh, yes, leave. Thanks...

Whew, that was totally retarded.. Anyways, gosh I don't even know what I was talking about, totally blanked out... Wait, why are you coming back huh? What do you want from me?"

" **I was merely going to ask you for a favor, if you'd be willing to listen.** "

"Sure, what is it eh? Spit it out!"

" **One day, can we go visit the old factory... See if there is anything left?** "

"Uhh... Fine, whatever man. If you're trying to kill me by exposing me to all that gas, I hope it works..."

*a grumble and a breezy chuckle*

" **That was not my intention, David, though you can interpret it as you'd like.** "

"Yeah yeah, shoo.. Actually, I think I'm just going to go to bed. Goodnight, uh, whoever's listening. Night."

*sleepy click*

* * *

 **Sorry for the long delay and the general untrustworthy-ness of my upload schedule, just wasn't in the mood to write. This is clearly a set up chapter for something better, so let's hope it turns out that way. If you're still confused, William was talking at first, and then the recording switched to Dave, and stuff. I dunno.**


	16. Below The Surface

*sharp click*

*annoyed grumbles*

"S-So goddamn cold outside, ugh…*

*small sneeze*

"Chu-! Aghh, William, why do you make me do these things man… And in the middle of winter too… You don't feel the cold, do you Mr. Asshole?"

" **Of course not, though what I do feel is always quite chilly.. Unfortunately, I can't change the temperature in this wasteland I live in.. It doesn't matter though.** "

*rattle of a lock*

"Goddamnit, stupid, ugh…"

*loud snap*

"Finally! Darn thing was stuck… C'mon William, let's go get killed by noxious fumes and the like. And you hold on to that tape tight, you hear me? They cost money you know!"

" **Yes, yes, I know. Also I'm fairly sure all the gas has gone and left this place, so you'll most likely be fine.** "

"Whatever, man, I know you're just trying to get me killed.. Anyways, this place looks uh, mostly intact.. Everything is as you left it, huh? A little dusty, floor's dirty… What's this brown shit?"

"… **Ugh, literally that it seems. Rats found their way in…** "

"Eww, guess they must've gotten to the kitchen, yeah? Since we left all the food and stuff, just there for the taking… And the place doesn't seem looted, anyhow…"

*scoff*

" **David, you know there aren't any thieves in this town! If anything, we are the only troublemakers here..** "

"Yeah, and by 'we' ya mean 'you' because I haven't done anything wrong, _you're_ the big fancy murderer man."

" **You, you threw a watermelon at a teenager, this doesn't count as 'wrong'?** "

"Sh-shuddup! That was one time, and it's not like I had the goddamn police after me! And and and, it was s-self defense! So, so get off my back, boy.. Hnn…

Anyways, before we go down, let's uh, check out the office yeah?"

" **As you wish, though all there is left is paperwork and scattered doohickeys 'n' thingamajigs and etcetera… Nothing of importance, I do not think.** "

*a few minutes of more mild chatter and shuffling around*

*loud coughing*

"Agh, shit- Look, look! This place _is_ killing me, wahh, I'm going to die..! My life, flashing before my eyes, oh no, noooo…! Blegh!"

*thump, followed by quiet snickering*

" **Oh no, my dearest friend has been slain, oh well..! David, who in this world taught you to be so dramatic? You needn't be this way, oh great comrade of mine!** "

*more coughing and shuffling*

"Ah, thanks.. I don't suppose it was thou whom taught me these chivalrous ways? Your own formality is rubbing off on this poor sod!"

*small giggle*

"Heehee, it was just a joke, you know… Must be coughing because of the dust… William, I think.. We're getting along, yeah? This isn't all an illusion of friendship, or, or just you entertaining my antics because you want stuff from me? We're actually getting along..?"

*a suspenseful pause*

" **I would like to think that.. That we are getting along, David.** "

"Ah… That's good. You're still an asshole though, don't you forget that okay? Let's go see if the elevator still works.."

*loud rumbles, creaking as the door opened*

"Say… You don't happen to know why the elevator was at the bottom of the shaft, do you..?

… Judging by your tense silence, it wasn't intentional. Okay, that ain't c-creepy at all…"

*crackles and buzzing as they step through the threshold*

*more rumbling*

"… **I wonder if the Ha-** "

*a burst of static overhead*

* _Bzzzt! Welcome newcomer to your new and exciting career! Judging by the fact that you're here, you didn't read the fine print in our advertisement that told you to turn back as soon as you could-!_ *

" **Our advertisements say no such thing, HandUnit, unless you did something to them?** "

*… _Oh hey boss, welcome back, bzzzt. My sensors are detecting that you look a little different than before.. Has the diet done you well?_ *

*unconfined snickering*

"Yes it has in fact-!"

" **Shhhut the fuck up, you arsehole…** "

*sound of a slap*

*… _HandUnit is confused, bzzzt._ *

" **Never mind any of that, my friend! You needn't know what that voice was or why I seem so much smaller in stature, just, agh.. Can you wake the robots for me?** "

* _Of course sir! I've done routine boot-ups every month that you were gone, as instructed, but as for repairs.. There's only so much I can do! You know, being a disembodied voice and all. They may need some 'motivating', if you know what I mean! And as a final thought before I go, sir…_

 _We've missed you. Welcome back home, bzzzt._ *

"Uhh… William? You didn't say we were actually gonna like, wake 'em up and shit, you sure this is… Are you sure this is a good idea?"

" **What? Why would this be a bad idea? They aren't going to go and turn against us now. Their father is an actually** _ **good**_ **programmer, you know.** "

"I.. I dunno, what if they broke or somethin'? The thingy said they've gone without repairs for a while, something could've happened!"

*rattles of the elevator stopping*

" **What on Earth are you going on about? There isn't anyone down here that could have broken them.. And quit rubbing that scar of yours ominously; unlike my dear friend,** _ **my**_ **robots don't have sharp hooks or claws that can be used to hurt children with. Come then, let's go.** "

*distantly, amidst crackles*

"Yeah but.. They still have teeth…"

*metallic thumping and clanging*

"Ey, move your ass already, it's stuffy in this vent!"

" **Tch, for once your smallness is giving you an advantage in our little adventure… I'll be right back..** "

*loud clattering, as if the tape was dropped*

"AH-?! What the fuck man?! You can't just go and disappear like that, agh goddamnit!"

*faster thumping, then shuffling*

"Hey man, you can't be dropping this thing with yer whole disappearing act o' yours, and- ugh what the hell, smells like something died in here…"

" **I was wondering the same, but we'd have to go to the security room and see… All I can do from here is.. Aha, there we go!** "

*suddenly, a series of high-pitched tones reverberated from the overhead, seemingly following a pattern but then changing the last note to something random*

*static crackling as someone screamed*

"AHH, _WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!_ "

*heavy, raspy breathing*

" **Ahhh… It's** _ **music**_ **, dearest David, music to my ears…** "

"Well your e-ears are fuckin' _fucked up_ man! Sh-shit! Agh.."

" **Shh… My friend, there is nothing to fear! You may not remember but, this is what got us through the years.. This beautiful noise that excites the senses, which stimulates your ears! Ohh, a wonder to behold really! It is all I needed,** _ **we**_ **needed all along..!** "

"… What the hell are you going on about?! This noise is, is, ugh I'm going to throw up.. You just wanted… No, this is all you wanted huh?! This is what you needed me for! To get your goddamn noise that you're addicted to, like, like some sorta drug! That's what it is huh? Just your little insanity medicine thing, you're all ready going crazy over it!

Agh, just make it _stop_!"

*the noise seemed to get louder*

*giggling*

" **David, David, oh dear Davie! You just need to stop fighting it, let it fill you up to the brim~! That feeling in your chest, your soul reawakening,** _ **we are reawakening**_ **! Hahaha! Let it fuel you, my friend, my sweet little darling! It has already begun~!** "

"Wha-what are you doing to me?! You just trying to, trying to turn me crazy like you?! Is that it? Wanting t-to turn me into a madman?! Well I'm not! I won't! I'm g-getting outta here!"

*panicky*

" **Wait no, you can't do that!** "

"You _watch me_ , asshole! Watch me leave, just like that!"

" **HandUnit, close the vent, and don't accept any commands to open it again! No one is leaving here tonight!** _ **No one**_ **!** "

*slam, followed by a screech*

*maniacal laughter*

" **You see David, you have fallen into my trap, my web of lies~! This place, this is my very own domain, my kingdom, my prison, and you now are my prisoner!** "

*whimpering*

" **Sh, shh, there is no need to be afraid, I'll take care of you well here…** "

"L-Like you took care of those children, of Elizabeth?! You sadistic fuck, violence and murder is all you care about! I thought I could, how could I ever have trusted you?!"

" **Shut up.** "

" _Why?!_ Oh, you don't have any _answers_ , do ya?!"

" **No seriously, be quiet for a second..** "

*distant metallic banging*

" **HandUnit, who is that?** "

* _Bzzzt, Baby is awake, sir._ *

" **How fun.. David, your little tape is running out of time, as are we. Let's go now.** "

"I'm not going anywhere w-with you!"

" **You** _ **have**_ **to! She is here, with us.. We have to go elsewhere, now!** "

* _She has cracked the glass, bzzzt… It would be best to-!_ *

*abrupt click*

* * *

 **C-C-C-Cliffhanger! Sorry for not uploading last week, I needed to take a break :') But I'm back now with the longest chapter yet I believe! Things happen, these two can't get along, and everything is crazy oWo**

 **Elizabeth is William's daughter, not sure if I had mentioned her name before...**


	17. Dave Contemplates Life

*desolate click*

*that same noise, quieter now*

*raggedy, heavy breathing*

"He… Brought it with him…"

*his voice is strange, lilting*

"That goddamn noise, it's what he was talking about so long ago… But, everything is different now. I couldn't resist it for long enough..

Funny, how things can change so quickly."

*near the end of that sentence, his voice took on a deeper intonation*

*a chuckle*

"It was inevitable, you know? I couldn't have held back for much longer. It's in our blood, this craziness, insanity, written in our code, ones and zeroes the same a and G… Don't even know why I tried to resist it, in the first place.. What hope I held, what determination…

Worthless, in the end.

Now I'm just another one of his pawns, another piece of his intricately woven puzzle, perhaps I was such all along. He doesn't care about me, just wants-"

" **I do.** "

"What?"

" **I do, care about you.** "

"Yeah yeah, wish I could believe you, buddy. Now go away, can't even let me talk to myself for however long I take doing this.. Don't remember what I was sayin', whatever…

Anyways, the new year has passed, it's been passed for a while… Don't even know what day it is, February or something, been a while. William and I were in that place for days, and days and days and days…

Was scared outta my mind. Terrified. Didn't want to be there…

But now I'm just tired. Back in this sort of home, apartment place, thing… Debating whether or not I should just go back to my actual house, just because I can't avoid him anymore… Eh, I'm already here, may as well stay. He's already taken over the other room anyways, probably best to just keep him there. I don' wanna go in his room, he probably does weird inappropriate stuff in there, I just don't wanna know.."

" **I have no need to do anything inappropriate in my room, rest assured. You can come in whenever you'd like.** "

"Will, I just said I don't- just, get the fuck outta my room, I'm tired of you, like honestly."

" **Fine fine, just thought you'd like the company.**

 **And, don't call me Will. Just William, okay? Hmph.** "

*sound of a door shutting, followed by some static crackling*

"Yeah yeah, call ya William, whatever. Call ya Mr. Asshole instead of Mr. Afton, sounds like what I should do instead, fucktard…

But in that way we are alike, aren't we? I prefer to be called Dave instead of David, he prefers to be called William instead of Will; same thing, but he prefers it more formal.. Little things like that, a lot of them, ways in which we are the same… Almost as if we both came from the same roots, same person, same consciousness… One and the same…

Except he's more of an asshole, obviously."

*heavy sigh*

"Ugh, all this is sad, tiring. Maybe I thought I was special or something, unique, when I'm just the other side of some cursed coin. A copy that went wrong, a recreation that didn't quite capture the appeal and vigor of the original, a dejected animatronic that's glitched and useless..

I must've thought so highly of myself, no wonder he hates me. No wonder he thinks me a nusiance; I must've been going around believing _I_ was the better half, the righteous one, the innocent one, the _good_ one… But I was none of that.. What am I then, but a fraud?

I don't know. This goddamn noise has got my head scrambled, incessantly hurting.. Don't even know where it's coming from, just that it needs to stop.. Ugh…

But nonetheless, there is nothing I can do, ever since we went to that place… The old factory, where dreams and shit come to life… Unpleasant, that was.. I've actually gone back to see where the recording had cut off, and it was just as everything was going to hell..

Well, we were in hell the moment we descended down that elevator, but you get the point. She was in the other room, Elizabeth, William's daughter for those who don't know. ' _Hadn't she died?_ ' You may ask, well, yes.

But people in this town don't like staying dead.

So she lives inside Baby now, what a coincidence, William's pride and joy. Or perhaps it isn't that she's in Baby, but rather in the endoskeleton that forced Baby to do what she did in the first place.. I guess I'd better explain.

William, like, made this broken endoskeleton, could never figure out what was wrong with it, so he just left it in a corner of his workshop until he found a use for its parts. Then he got the grand idea to, you know, murder his daughter because I don't fuckin' know, he's crazy. But he couldn't have just stabbed her like he did all the others because at this point in his life he was _way_ in over his head, and wanted some elaborate scheme to make it seem like an accident, or something… So he wrote new instructions for these broke robot innards, gave it a claw instead of an ice cream machine, and waited for the day one of Elizabeth's friends had a birthday party.. And the rest is history. She died, soul or whatever must've gotten trapped in the suit."

*coughing*

"Ugh, guess I've been talkin' for too long, or some such…"

"… **It was an accident.** "

"AH! What the ever loving _fuck_ is with you, gosh, damnit! You're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days… Sorry, what'd ya say?"

" **It** _ **was**_ **an accident. I thought I could still use the endoskeleton, even if it was broken.. But it didn't work out.** "

*Will's voice sounds solemn, defeated*

"Uhh, excuse me? That is… Not how I'm remembering it. You did it on purpose."

" **What? Why would I kill my own daughter, on** _ **purpose**_ **?** "

"Oh I don't know, because you're batshit crazy?! Because you _hated_ her?! Don't tell me you don't remember hating her!"

" **W-What? Why would I have hated her…?** "

"B-Because you do! Why are you asking _me_ why you hated her, it was your life! Or maybe you're just, just starting to believe your own lies!"

*more coughing, it seems to be getting worse*

*an exasperated sigh*

" **Stop, let's not just j-jump to conclusions here, okay? Clearly there is something wrong here, one of us has the.. wrong memories, someway, somehow… We need to figure out which one of us is right, yes?** "

*quieted down*

"Y-Yeah, I guess. But who would even know? If anything, you would've told Henry the truth, but he's dead."

"… **Henry… David, what was it you said earlier?**

 **People around here don't tend to stay dead.** "

"Are you implying what I think you're implying?"

"… **Yeah.** "

"Welp. Guess that's what we're doin' on the next recording, huh? Fuck."

*distressed click*

* * *

 **I'm just gonna upload these as I finish them instead of attempting a schedule :')**


	18. Dearest Defiance

*pleasant click*

He hated this, having to come here to this place, alone.. Well, he was never alone, he always had William by his side. But that was beside the point.

Dave, after all this time, still had to go to therapy. His doctor demanded it, not because she disliked him, but quite the opposite. She loved him too much to see him go down the deep end, and would go to all ends to see him through. Just wanted to preserve his sanity, but ha! What sanity did he even have left?

William paced in front of the window, sunlight flickering through his mildly transparent form, deep in thought; whatever could it be that that man thought about? And honestly now, did Dave even want to know? The smaller man ironed out the wrinkles in his pants, anxious as always.

That woman, Mrs. Whitaker, chirpily entered the room. She was all smiles, and her gait was unhindered by the ghost in front of her window. Dave glanced between them, wondering but not saying anything. "Hello hello Mr. Miller, long time no see huh?" She giggled, eyes sparkling. "How have you been?"

"Uhhm, just the same as always…" His speech was but a murmur.

"Really? You look more frazzled than usual, I think~!"

"Must be your eyes or somethin', I'm always like this.."

She pursed her lips, gently taking a seat on the armchair in front of him. "Well, whatever then.. I heard you haven't been going to work lately… They're starting to miss ya, you know?"

"… I'm going tomorrow. They'll just have to wait." And he technically was, for the following day he was going back into that hellish place called Freddy's. At least this time he'll have William by his side.. No one better to protect you from phantoms than the one whom sent them to the grave in the first place, right?

"And wait they have.." Her frown was evident as she glanced down at her clipboard. "Is there an explanation for you not going to work, is something wrong, did something happen..?"

He could have explained everything, right then and there, him facing his demons and saying William's name, summoning him fully into the world; his little adventure into his old factory, his deeply-rooted fear.. Dave could have said all of that, but he didn't. He wasn't batshit crazy just yet. Maybe. "I had a little run in with an old friend, that's all.." His eyes wandered to the apparition, his ghostly friend, himself; the other man's pacing had gotten more furious.

Mrs. Whitaker's eyes followed, but she still didn't see him. Or did she? Perhaps she was simply pretending he wasn't there. "And what else? Did you go someplace perhaps, did this friend take you somewhere away from home?"

"… Maybe he did." William suddenly leveled his frightening gaze on Dave's poor crumpled form, some evil fire alight in his eyes. "M-Maybe he didn't," his voice trembled.

Then, just as Mrs. Whitaker made to face him, she saw something out of the corner of her eye, a flickering, a movement in front of the window. She brushed it off as mind games, but her hesitation was evident. "Care to explain, Mr. Miller?"

"I went to… The old factory, with him…" Stubborn defiance poked through his weary demeanor, and William's glare intensified with alarm. "And she was there.."

"Who?" She asked petulantly, eyes glancing quickly between her patient and the window; there _had_ to be something there, he had to be staring at _something_.

"His daughter." Dave's eyes suddenly locked onto hers. "William's daughter."

The tape abruptly cut off.

*click*

* * *

*small click*

*heavy, raspy breathing*

*a chuckle, a sigh*

" **David has been… A very bad boy. Yet he insists on recording our little adventures, to keep the record, a legacy before his death or some such silliness. Who am I but to comply to the whims of my children, right? I once did the same, in my journals, so it is to be expected of a copy of myself..**

 **Albeit, a very unsuccessful copy.** "

*a soft, frightened whine, followed by crackling*

" **Oh shut up, you mutt..** "

*there was a thunk as the whining grew more intense, as did the gravelly breathing*

" **Incompetent little fuck as you are… Anyways, without further ado, let us enter this sacred hollow we call Freddy Fazbear's Pizza…** "

*his voice dripped with disgust*

" **Shall we? David, come come, hurry. I'd like for this to be a quick and simple process, and hope dearly to find answers to our… Predicament. Which memory is right, and whether or not my dearest friend is yet alive in this hell…** "

*the creak of a door, footsteps*

" **Ahh, it's just as dingy and decrepit as always… It appears.. Mostly untouched though! How peculiar, you'd think all sorts of devils would have made quite the mess in here…**

 **Where do you say, David, that we may find our dearest friend?** "

*a pained, muffled cry*

*another thunk*

" **The parts and service room, of course! All of our little horrors are kept there, what better place to stuff a poor child and/or man in?**

 **Oh, stop your whining, you knew what sorts of terrible consequences awaited you the moment you saw that horrid glint in my eyes. What else is better to shut your ratty mouth up than to put a muzzle on you, mutt?** "

*William laughs darkly, seemingly enthralled by his scheme*

*another thunk, more like a slap this time*

*the first signs of crying, that shaking, uncontrollable whimpering*

" **Oh, you're going to cry now? Fine, do what you will, but don't bother me with that pathetic shit. I have no need for your wimpy self to distract me from our task, 'kay?** "

*a huff, then more footsteps as they moved on*

" **Ah, here it is. The main attraction of our show, of our quest.. Oh what foul horrors may reside within…** "

*the door creaks*

" **Ahh, that familiar stench, how.. tasteful. Ugh, this rot that permeates the whole building is quite intense in here… You wouldn't say the body of our dearest friend is here, would you oh sweet David?** "

*sobbing, as if he's trying to restrain it*

" **I'll take that as a yes, of course.**

 **Ooh, and what might this be, a depressed suit all abandoned in this corner of the room? The stench is strongest here, how wonderful. I believe we have found our prize…** "

*a squeaky noise as he pokes the suit's nose*

" **How adorable…**

 **Say, Henry, you're not still in there are you? I've missed you dearly…** "

*pensive silence for a few minutes, though one could hear the crying grow more intense in the background*

" **Ah… I suppose not- oh?** "

*a creak, a groan, then a small click*

" **You still have power? Or is it some supernatural entity yet keeping you alive, sir Freddy?** "

*a different voice, weak from not being used for so long*

" _William..?_ "

"… **Henry? Are you actually there, or am I amidst another of my hallucinations?** "

"… _No, I think I am here… Henry, or something.._ "

*Will's voice was laced with contained excitement*

" **Henry, yes..! I did not think your soul would yet be stuck here, how unfortunate this is, but still.. I had hoped you'd be here nonetheless! I need you to answer a simple question for me, okay?** "

*the crying had stopped, and the faint sounds of struggling poked through the quiet static*

" _What… What is it? William?… Is there someone else here?_ "

" **Of course not, why would I bring anyone else to this sacred place.. But the question, my question is about me… Did I ever show distaste for my dearest daughter?** "

" _Your daughter…? I… I'm not so sure… Sometimes you gave her ugly glances but, it's all fuzzy…_ "

" **Ugly glances? Hn… That's no good, no good. But thank you for answering, I'm sure it must be a struggle looking so far back when you're in your current predicament..** "

" _Yeah… Am I, am I still alive..? Where am I..?_ "

*a grunt in the background*

" **I'm not so sure about being alive, for your soul glows so softly… But you are here, your final resting place, your restaurant…** "

*his voice was but a coo, like how one would speak to a child*

" **If you could go so far as to remember.. Your own children were the ones who have slain you… Stuffed you in a suit, made you one of them… Trapped… How unfortunate it all is, right?** "

" _Mhmm… Do you know… When I can go..?_ "

" **No.. I haven't the faintest idea…** "

*silence, before suddenly the door behind them slammed shut*

" **AH! Wha, wait, David? … Oh, where has that little** _ **fuck**_ **run off to now?! Argh, I'm going to have to leave you, Henry, this is a c-complicated situation! Another time, another time I will explain everything, just bear with me and, and- AGH!** "

*his tone became frantic, ending with a harsh cry*

*a deep, guttural growl*

" **Dave, when I fucking find you, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, argh! Where are you?!** _ **Where are you?!**_ "

*a wail of static*

*click*

* * *

 **Was gonna upload on Halloween but I forgot kek**

 **Looks like Willie boi is maaad! No good can come out of this... Also, if you didn't get it, Will basically stuck duct tape over Dave's mouth so he'd stay shut. ,J,**


End file.
